


Fire Lily

by chickodee



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana will throw down with anyone who fucks with her team, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Violence, Connor Is A Mess, F/F, Kinda?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, evan is even worse, first fic, oc but they are not really heavy in it, overprotective connor, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickodee/pseuds/chickodee
Summary: Having superpowers are supposed to be a proud and amazing thing to have. Not everyone is blessed with them. But when you're an anxiety-riddled teenager who can't even order a pizza without breaking down. Well. Having an ability is much more of a curse. Especially starting your freshman year at a superhero academy.*ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so I hope you all like it! feedback is much loved and appreciated, thank you so much!
> 
> I was inspired by the skyhigh!au floating around and wanted to knock my hand at it, enjoy!
> 
> Chapters will update every Monday, Wednesday and Friday! Usually two chapters per update!

 

 

 

> Whims have been around for as long as people have been around; however, the era of superhero's didn't flourish until the 1950's. It also rose to an era of villains, working to enslave the people who were born whim less.
> 
> So started the beginning of academies, created by the world's most renowned superhero's to put people with whims on the right path. No matter if they wished to continue the job of a superhero or not. It was law for all super-humans to attend the academy by the age of fourteen.
> 
> There was an academy in every state of the US. Kids are brought to the out-of-way campuses to train. And unluckily for Evan Hansen his eight grade year had ended, and he would be forced to attend the academy. 

 

Evan was nervous, not like sweaty hands nervous, more like _I'm going to vomit and probably pass out then I'll have to be waken up by someone and I'll be covered in vomit and I'll never live down the embarrassment of that_ kind of nervous. Although, yes, he was currently rubbing his sweating hands across his jeans periodically as he waited by the bus stop.

His mom had assured him that he would do fine, but he doubted it. After the summer of eight grade they had gotten the letter instructing that he would have to attend the Superhero Academy of Pennsylvania. She promised that he would have _so much fun!_ and _oh, honey!_ _You'll make so many new friends!_ The last things she said before she left for work as if it didn't even matter he'd be gone for the next two weeks.

He didn't believe a word she said. How could he when his only friend-or rather _"family-friend"_ as Jared liked to call him-had stopped talking to him after the end of eight grade. He had heard from Jared only a week earlier from today. A text saying that his mom was driving him up to the campus early. Evan was only able to respond with a weak "good luck" and "so how are you doing?" which unsurprisingly got no response.

He tugged at the hem of his pale blue polo, biting hard on his lip at the sight of strings fraying from his grip. He let go to instead grip the handle of his suitcase. He hated waiting. He never knew what would happen next. Being safe and alone in his room was always predictable, he always knew what would happen next. But now he didn't have an idea; it was all foreign. He didn't even want to think about the mess he would make trying to introduce himself to his roommate.

The hitching sound of brakes made him jump, a flutter of petals scattering across his vision. Quickly the blond ruffled his hair to get rid of the azalea's sprouting from his scalp.

He fumbled onto the bus that screeched to a stop before him with doors flying up, sending a wavering glance to the driver as he tugged his suitcase up the steps. She had a kind smile with milky-blue eyes. "Hello." She greeted, pulling at his handle to get it up the last step. "A-Ah, thank you." Evan mumbled back politely.

"'Fraid you're the only company here." The lady chuckled, now standing. Evan looked to the seats, and visibly relaxed at the sight of no other awaiting students. "Here, darling." She grabbed his case with one hand and threw it up onto the shelving unites above the seats. He almost yelped in surprise by her strength.

"I'm Elma, you're faithful bus driver." She spun on her heel to face him, reaching a hand out. "E-Evan." He answered with the smallest smile, taking a moment to take in her appearance. She had wiry black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with plenty of white hairs that she probably didn't care about. She was rather thin, but he could see the muscles on her. The only thing that stood out were her huge hands.

"Nice to meet ya Evan." She patted the seat behind her before plopping down in front of the wheel. "I'll be the one taking you to and fro every week. There will be students then, since it looks like most of their parents are taking them to the school." She looked back at him through the mirror as she started the bus forward. "Tell me, why aren't your parents driving you?"

Evan ducked his gaze in embarrassment. "M-My mom has w-work and c-class." His voice was soft, but from seeing her head bob he guessed she heard him. "Ah well that's too bad, I was hoping to have today off!" She shot a cheeky look back at him before shrugging. "But you're a sweet kid. Let me tell you! Last year I picked up a few rowdy freshman! One had a anti-gravity whim and almost dropped the bus out of the air the little-"

Evan listened to Elma ramble, smiling as she spoke. Her voice was soothing, and she seemed like the type of lady to be over-protective of kids she liked. Hopefully she would be someone he could rely on in the future.

In the middle of her talking the bus suddenly jumped and Evan let out a solid scream of fear. Elma laughed over him as the bus suddenly took flight. The pressure made him slam back into the seat, tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

"Sorry!" Elma smothered her snorting, waving a hand back at him. "I can't help scaring the new kids. Don't worry the bus is safe. We have to fly to get to the campus."

"O-Ok-Okay." He shuddered.

_So that's why she mentioned the anti-gravity kid._

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Mostly Elma sharing about herself and stories through the years of being a bus driver for the school. She was in her forties now and she had a twenty-year-old daughter and a three-year-old granddaughter with a particular amount of strength too her already.

Once they landed Evan was a bit sad to leave her.

"I'll see you in two weeks, Evan dear." Elma promised, putting his suitcase down for him. He smiled hopefully, nodding. She just chuckled at him before getting back on her bus and leaving him alone in the parking area.

Students were jumbling all around him, excitedly talking. Parents followed their kids with campus maps, arguing with one another on where to go. Evan felt out of place, shifting from foot to foot. Beyond the students he felt his nerves more directed towards the clouds that drifted around aimlessly. Being in a school in the middle of the sky was holding his fear at the moment.

Evan felt leaves sprouting and curling around his face, tickling his ears. He didn't pull them from his hair, instead making his way attentively towards the school's entrance. He just wanted to get to his room and wait out the week before classes actually started. He weaved through the full campus masterfully. It was something he was sadly proud of being able to do. From his days in middle school being the invisible plant-boy. He wasn't surprised to see anybody remotely giving any attention to him as he headed into the school.

The office was directly to the left, and he sighed once walking in. It was the only completely empty area. Leaving an exhausted-looking secretary. She looked up sharply before curling a finger at him, gesturing him to come forward.

"Name?" She drawled, nasally tone making Evan wince. "E-Evan-um-Hansen." He answered, drumming his fingers against the ledge top anxiously. She only gave him a quick look over, eyes straying longer on his head before back to her computer. Evan took the moment to tear the plants from his head, shoving them in his khaki jean pockets. "You're in Building D, room 730." She waved a hand at him like he was a fly buzzing around her face. "You're roommate already checked in. You will get your schedule delivered to your room tomorrow with your books. Don't let them sit out for long, older students like to steal them. You'll have to buy any books that are taken."

Evan nodded stiffly before turning away from the woman. Wasn't she just a jar full of butterflies. It took only twenty minutes to find building D. Which he blamed on bumping into each and every person along the way and _why couldn't he just move along without having to stop and bumble out apology after apology for people running into him?_ The elevator ride gave him a moment to relax. In just a few more minutes he'd be alone. _Weeeelll_. Not technically. His dorm mate would be there. And he'd have to struggle with greetings and living with the possibility of the other student definitely hating his guts.

The chime of the elevator signaled his demise and he got off with a defeated sigh. Well. He might as well try to get through it as fast as he could.

Evan counted each number in his head as he walked through the hallways. Some students lingered around. Most doors were open and the ones he walked past were other freshman hugging their parents goodbye. Or dorm mates laughing and bonding. Some showing off their whims to each other.

It left a hollow ache in his chest.

Then he was standing at door 730. The letters etched onto the door in golden metal. He let go of a shaky breath, staring at the doorknob. His roommate was just inside.

Evan reached for the golden nob and turned it.

It was lock.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._ His mind ran a mile a minute. He didn't have a key because his roommate had them. Sweet god now what was he going to do? Knock? Just wait? Maybe if he left now his roommate wouldn't have to see his face sweaty and crimson red from embarrassment.

Then the door swung open.

Evan yelped, jumping back, and successfully tripping over his suitcase. He landed on his back, legs kicking up to hit something. There was a voice cursing and Evan managed to lift himself up by his elbows to see a boy in the doorway holding his shin, glaring at Evan with enough annoyance to burn. "Jesus, fuck, thanks!" The taller student snapped, stomping his foot and folding his arms. Evan sat up, watching deep red rose petals fall against his shoulders. "I-I'M SO-S-SO SORRY!" Evan said a little louder than needed, trying to collect himself.

The boy only glared at Evan, not bothering to help as he got back to his feet. "You better not be a spaz." Evan flicked his gaze towards the other, watching him turn back into the room. He definitely didn't notice how soft his long brown hair looked. Nope.

"Sorry." Evan offered lamely, yanking his suitcase in which definitely had a broken wheel now. The boy grunted in answer. Evan paused by the door, closing it softly, taking in the room. It was. . cozy to say the least. On each side of the wall was a bed with a desk and shelves marking the walls. The others side was already made up, to the right away from the big window that took up the left side of the room. _My window I guess_. Evan planted his suitcase onto his bed, sneaking glances to his roommates side. He had books taking up most of the shelves. One was filled with different colored nail polishes, but several bottles of black took up the space. He had a radio on his desk with a billboard above it. Evan noticed several pictures of a slighter younger girl with honey-brown hair pinned to it. There was one of a dark skinned girl with curly hair pulled back into a bun with big circular glasses. The girl from the other pictures and the boy were standing on either side of her. Evan smiled slightly to see the two girls beaming while his roommate looked equally bored and flushed in the photo.

"Are you just going to stare, or say something?" The boy shot him away from his thoughts, and he flinched, making eye contact. The other had moved away from his desk, sitting on his bed, leg over the other. He was throwing a pair of keys up and down in his hand.

"L-Like what?" Evan blushed, busying himself with his own luggage. He could practically feel the other roll his eyes. "Like your name, maybe?"

Evan couldn't bring himself to look back. "E-Evan."

"Cool." The boy hummed, the sound of a jingle, then a key was bouncing against Evan's bed. "I'm Connor. What's your whim?"

Evan felt his face and neck grow warm, placing the key on his desk. "U-Um." He tried to find the words. His whim wasn't that interesting. Connor would think he was so lame. "I-I can control p-plants." He muttered, moving to a dresser stuck between both beds. Connor tapped his foot against the top two drawers. "My clothes are on the bottom. What kind of plants can you control?" The questions confused Evan and he gave Connor a quick glance. The taller boy wasn't looking at him, instead picking at his chipped black nails like he didn't even expect Evan to answer.

"W-Well, any plant, but some are harder than others." Evan felt his voice level out. Of anything talking about plants calmed him down the most. The only topic he wouldn't stutter over. "Vines are really easy, flowers can be tricky depending on the kind. Tree's are the ones really hard to control."

Connor's head whipped up and Evan momentarily worried that he had given himself whiplash. "That's actually, like, really cool. Can you grow plants too? Or just control them?"

"N-No, I can grow them too." Evan caught himself smiling, and turned away before he could embarrass himself. He closed one of the drawers to start on the other. "I can also-um-heal too?"

"What?"

Evan blushed, and he swore he must look like a tomato. It was something he didn't mention. In fact he really didn't like to talk about it. His great-grandfather had the ability to control plants too, which had been passed down to Evan. While his mom had a fairly weak healing whim. Evan was no stronger, and he could only ever heal small cuts and bruises. It always took a lot of energy out of him. He could heal dead plants too, which he did often.

"You have a double-whim?" Connor sound impressed? No that couldn't be right. His other whim wasn't even strong. "I-It's not that good!" Evan laughed, shutting the second drawer and fumbling with his luggage again. Taking out some books on plants to stack on his shelves. "I-I can barely heal anything!"

"It's still cool." He watched Connor shrug from the corner of his eye. "Its pretty rare to have a double-whim like that. Even if it isn't strong."

Evan smiled at the somewhat compliment. "S-So, what's y-your whim?"

Connor looked up briefly before putting his hand up. Evan stared at it curiously before a flicker of fire appeared in the palm of his hand. Evan yelped in surprise and Connor put out the fire quickly, looking away. "Yeah." Connor grumbled, and Evan watched in curiosity as the taller hugged himself. Evan didn't know what to say other than open and close his mouth like a dumb fish. A fire whim was dangerous. In fact there were  **no** professional superhero's with fire abilities. They were all villains.

"If that scared you, I won't do it again." Connor sunk deeper into his bed, hiding his hands in the pits of his jacket. It made Evan feel ashamed for reacting the way he did. "Probably scared you even more considering your whim deals with plants." Connor's eyes slid into slits of anger. "And fire destroys them."

"I-It's okay." Evan reassures, pulling at his shirt. An ivy vine began to wrap around his wrist at the spiked nervousness. "I just wasn't e-expecting it." Evan promised, shaking the vine away. "I-I thinks its neat?"

Connor looked up like Evan had two heads before laughing bitterly. "Neat? Well shit." He chuckled lowly and it was enough to calm Evan's worry. He went back to unpacking. standing on his bed to put things away on his shelf. He could feel Connor staring at the back of his head the whole time.

"So." Connor drawled after several awkward minutes. "Do flowers and leaves always sprout from your head?"

"Gah!" Evan's hands flung up to his hair, feeling for the flowers. He pulled them out in handfuls, wincing as he did. He stared at the flowers with a scowl, a blush painting his cheeks. Soft pink chrysanthemum's were crushed in his hands. "S-Sorry." Evan breathed out. "I-It has to d-do with my anxiety medication. T-They sprout d-depending on my f-feelings."

He looked around the room before noticing the second door beside the entrance. He scurried over, glad to see it was a bathroom once opening it. He deposited the flowers into the garbage below the sink along with the ones stuffed in his pockets.

"What do those flowers mean?" Connor asked, eyes dancing with amusement. Evan felt his face go red for the umpteenth time in the past thirty minutes. "Nothing!" He squeaked. "As if!" Connor chortled, leaping towards Evan's bed. He grabbed for one of his plant books. "N-No!" Evan fumbled after Connor, trying to reach for the book, which was held high above the others head. Evan pulled at Connor's jacket, chewing at his bottom lip. "I-It's embarrassing."

Connor faltered, and Evan was surprised to make eye contact. Mostly because-wow- how pretty were Connor's eyes? They were a deep blue with copper-red around the pupils. Like fire. He stared for a few seconds longer before the book was suddenly shoved into his face. "Fine." Connor grumbled; embarrassed?

Evan held the book, taking it off his face to see Connor was already back on his bed, face away from Evan's view. Did he just ruin his-sort of-friendship? _Oh god he hoped not, it was going so well!_ "I-I'll tell you if you don't laugh."

Connor looked back, surprised.

Evan shuffled his feet, cheeks puffed out. He skimmed through the book before stopping on the page titled chrysanthemum's. He shoved the book into Connor's hands before scurrying back to his bed to unpack again like nothing was happening.

There was a few moments of silence before he heard Connor chuckle. Evan felt his heart sink. _You're so stupid, Evan! He hates you now, he probably thinks you're stupid, and lame, and pathetic just like your d-!_

"That's cute." Connor spoke, voice soft. Evan spun around, wide-eyed. Connor was smiling down at the book, a tint of pink on his cheeks. "I guess you weren't lying when you said my whim was neat." His black nails traced a picture of the flower. Then his face went blank and he flipped through the pages. "If you want, I guess we can be friends."

Evan blinked once. Then twice. He knew he was staring now from how Connor's expression quickly soured and he looked angry again. "Unless you were just lying and you grew those flowers on purpose to fuck around with me." Evan was caught off guard by the others anger. Enraptured even to see the fire in his duo-colored eyes. "I bet you did this to prove I'm some sort of-of freak! Huh? I'm right aren't I?" Connor was standing, looking like an in-between of a cornered tiger and a deer caught in headlights. Evan watched the flames licking up his arms, burning away at the fabric of his sleeves.

"N-No!" Evan cried, worried. "I want to be friends!"

Connor paused, and the flames stopped in their tracks. "What?"

"I-I want. . I want to be f-friends." Evan stuttered, studying the flames. They were a vivid blue, quickly calming down to a warm red. "I-I just didn't expect-" Evan rubbed at the back of his head smiling down at his feet "-that you'd want to be friends with me. . ."

"Oh." The flames were gone, but the heat left behind by them was suffocating and made Evan sweat. Connor was the one to appear sheepish now, looking away in shame. "Fuck." He breathed, and the air only seemed to get hotter. "U-Um, Con-Connor?" Evan whispered. Connor looked up and Evan pulled at the collar of his shirt, clearly uncomfortable.

"D-Do you want to g-get something to eat? Its late and I-I am p-pretty sure I'm going to ha-have heats-stroke."

"Oh!" Connor stood straight, turning around to rummage through his desk drawer. "Yeah, shit. When I get heated like that it kinda affects. . everything." He shoved a wallet into his back pocket before jabbing his thumb towards the door. "I'll buy. The commons is on the second floor."

"O-Okay." Evan smiled in relief. Maybe he didn't screw this up completely.


	2. Incoming Besties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared tries to hang with the boys only to be shot down while Alana makes a surprise appearance and shows off her talents while embarrassing Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note I periodically like to add drawings ( more like very crude, quick sketches lol ) to the stories to give a bit of a visual ( not really I'm just weird and draw scenes for no reason )
> 
> so any imgbb links you see throughout chapters are little drawings of the current scene~!
> 
> EDIT: fixed the many grammar mistakes for this chapter, I blame it on writing it at 3 in the morning

The commons were surprisingly barren. Connor had said it was most likely because parents were taking out their kids to dinner before being separated for the next two weeks. Evan didn't question it, it made sense. He wanted to ask why Connor's parents hadn't taken him out for dinner, but the other moved away from the topic of parents as quickly as he could. Evan didn't mind. He didn't want to be pried about his parents either.

Instead Evan had asked about the girls from the photos pinned to his roommates billboard. And while he took small bites from his turkey sandwich he smiled at how Connor groaned about the girls. "Zoe's a little shit." Connor sighed, eyes squinted in irritation, but Evan could hear the affection in his voice. "She plays the guitar in band, and she always like to practice in my room to piss me off." Connor ran his long fingers through his equally long hair, and Evan could help but watch the wavy locks slide across his hand.

"She's going to be attending next year, so it'll be nice to see her again. . ." There was a faint smile on the others face. "Now Alana." Connor pointed a finger at Evan, elbow resting against the edge of the table, his other hand slapping down. "She's crazy smart and wicked talented. You better stick with me _kid_ because with her around nobody will fuck with us."

Evan wrinkled his nose, a giggle bubbling out of his throat. "W-We're the same age?"

"But you're shorter than me." Connor shrugged with a grin, eyes gleaming. "Plus I bet I'm older. My birthday's April twentieth."

Evan scowled, defeated. "April twenty-second."

"Ha!" Connor laughed triumphantly, throwing some grapes into his mouth.

Evan sat back. "Only by t-two days!" Connor threw a grape at Evan's forehead, making the shorter flail his arms. "Still counts, kid."

Evan was about to brave a comeback before arms were suddenly thrown around his neck. "Tree boy!" The contact caught him off guard, and he screeched in fear. He could feel a pulse of electricity run through his body, making the hair on his arms stick up. Connor was scowling, leaning back on two legs of his chair, legs kicking up to rest on the table.

"Kleinman." He spat and Evan nervously peaked to the side to see Jared's grinning face resting against his shoulder turn to an annoyed expression once landing on Connor.

"Murphy."

"Y-You know e-each other?" Evan chirped, prying Jared from his neck. The stout boy released him, crossing his arms instead, resting his weight on one foot. He and Connor were sharing equally nasty stares. "We _were_ roommates." Connor snorted, sending his attention back to Evan like Jared was nothing more than invisible. Evan tilted his head in confusion, looking between the two. "But w-we're roommates?"

"We asked for a change." Jared waved his hand, grabbing a chair and plopping down next to them. "Very big differences."

"You said I was school-shooter chic." Connor growled, stretching his legs out more to take up as much room as possible. "Not to mention you pointed out my whim would make me a perfect villain."

Evan gasped, staring at Jared in disbelief, but he was looking away. "Well I'm not wrong!" Evan was surprised by his tone. He knew Jared was a jerk, he could be a straight up asshole the majority of the time. But this was taking it to a new level. Evan shrunk away from him. Why was Jared even here? He had ignored Evan all summer long. "I-If you want to b-be an ass then you can j-just leave." Evan snapped, earning surprised looks from both boys.

Jared looked hurt for only a second before it morphed into anger. "Oh? So you want to hang out with this fucking psychopath instead of your best friend since diapers?" Jared threw his arms up, and the lights directly above them flickered briefly.

Evan pulled at the petunias in his hair, glaring down at the table, crumbling up the plants in anger. "You mean family-friend. You said I was only good for getting your mom to buy you a car when you turn sixteen."

Jared stared at Evan before standing up suddenly, chair falling backwards in his haste. " _Fuck you_ , Evan!" The lights in the commons blinked off for a split-second before he was storming out of the commons. The few other students seated at the other tables watched, surprised by the electricity surge. "I-I'm sorry about h-him." Evan whispered, hugging his arms to his chest. Connor stared at him for a second before smiling softly. "Uh, thanks for sticking up for me." Evan flushed. "Well h-he had it c-coming. He shouldn't b-be so rude."

He played with his fingers, looking at Connor shyly. He had his head in his hands now, leaning against the table, staring at Evan intently. The blond looked away. "So you t-two were roommates?" Connor groaned, shaking his head. "Yeah my dad dumped me here last week so he could get away from me for more a little longer." Even flinched at the words, especially on how blasé Connor sounded. "We got into a fight the first five minutes of meeting each other then changed rooms."

Connor smirked, eyeing Evan. "Which I'm glad I did."

"M-Me too." Evan sighed, closing his eyes in thought. "I-I don't even want to t-think of having a different roommate after m-meeting you."

"No offense." Connor snorted. "But that totally bumped my ego up a few levels. Keep sweet-talking me." Evan laughed, almost coughing up the small amount of the sandwich he had been able to eaten. To fight the embarrassment he rolled his wrist. "S-So tell me about Alana? Is she here?"

"Yeah." Connor was grinning. "She's mine and Zoe's best friend. Our parents are friends, and we're neighbors so we practically grew up together. She's like a sister to me." He looked content, thinking back to his childhood before his gaze darkened quickly. "When our whims started to come in things got more complicated."

"What do you mean?"

Connor still had his head resting against his hand, looking off into nothing. Evan could feel the heat radiating off of him. "When our whims came in my dad was proud and he wanted us to become superhero's. Hell. For a while I wanted to be a hero two." Connor let out a hot breath, picking at his burnt sleeves. "But shit got bad, and I'm not like Zoe or Alana. They control their whims perfectly, they are down-right stunning! I'm fucked up, and I lose control and it makes my whim more dangerous than it already is. I started fighting with him and-" Connor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He thinks I'm lying about being depressed. He says I'm just trying to get attention. Fuck, he even said that I was showing signs of becoming a fucking super villain! So he's kept me on a tight fuckin' leash and threw me here early so I was under better surveillance!" Blue flames smothered Connors hand and Evan winced. The flames curled against his face, doing no damage. Unlike the table his other hand was flat against, whining and charring black.

"I don't think you're f-fucked up." Evan murmured, making sure to look Connor in the eyes. The red-copper around his pupil seemed even brighter, dimming as the blue flames started to disperse to a tiny red fire. "Y-Your dad s-sounds like an asshole." Evan reached a hand forward, pausing when Connor pulled his hands against himself, making the flames fade completely, before brushing his fingers against the char of the table. "I don't think you're a villain. Y-Your really nice."

Evan pressed his fingers down with a sweet smile. Lifting his hand a single yellow rose sprouted from the ash. He watched Connor's eyes, which were widened in amazement.

https://ibb.co/jUDBcQ

"Do you s-still want to be a hero?"

"No." Connor mumbled, brushing the tip of his fingers carefully against the flowers soft petals. "But if my dad knew what I wanted to do he'd think I was even more of a disappointment than if I were to be a villain, the prick." Evan frowned.

"Well whatever you want to be, I bet you'll be great." He picked the flower, handing it towards Connor. The other gave him a curious look before taking it. He rolled it in his fingers, careful not to prick himself on one of the thorns flecking the stem. Then his eyes met Evans, amusement in them. "You didn't stutter."

The blond blushed, and he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "S-Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for that?" Connor barked out a laugh, standing up. "Also you say sorry too much." He grabbed their leftovers and threw them in a nearby trashcan.

"Sor-" Evan started again, only earning a glare from his roommate.

"Don't you even."

"-ry." Evan grinned nervously. Connor rolled his eyes. "I swear to god, you better stop or else I'm going to lose my mind." He paused, breaking the stem of the rose off and tucking the flower against Evan's ear. "And you better not apologize for that either."

Evan closed his mouth. Connor grinned like he had won a hard-earned game.

"Lets go back to our room. I'm fucking exhausted."

 

\- - -

 

The dorm bed was nothing like his bed at home. He woke up at six in the morning with an aching back and a stiff elbow. Drool was pooled around his pillow and Evan scowled in disgust as he sat up on his hands, staring down at his messed bed with bleary eyes.

"Awake?" The chuckle made Evan go stiff and _oh dear god Connor is going to think he's so gross he must look so nasty, and his hair is probably all over the place, not to mention he must stink_. He looked over and wanted to scream.

Connor was cross-legged on his bed, hair pulled back in a wavy ponytail, leaning against his wall applying a fresh coat of black nail polish. Why did Evan have to wake up like this when Connor wakes up like that. _Not to mention he must've been awake for a while and heard you grunting and snoring in your sleep, gross_.

"Uh, y-yes." Evan decided to answer after a few seconds of staring, sitting up to crack his back. _Yes, lets be even more gross in front of your only friend_. He threw his legs over the side, ready to stand before yellow fluttered past his hazy blue gaze to land in his lap. He looked down, a fond smile coming onto his face. The yellow rose was looking all sorts of messed up with petals torn and wrinkled miserably. Evan touched the flower, flowing his energy into it, watching the petals return to their original state. It made Evan slump, how could fixing some petals exhaust him so much? But to see the rose back in perfect condition was enough for him.

"I can't believe you actually slept with it." Connor cooed, "if that doesn't get me in my tickle-dick."

Evan gave Connor a confused look. "T-Tickle-dick?"

"Yeah." Connor rolled his hand, looking up in thought. "Like something that makes you really happy or makes you laugh. Y'know?"

"S-Sure?" Evan wasn't going to question it more than he already had, setting the rose on his desk. "W-What time is it?"

Connor blinked at him before grabbing his phone. "12."

"12?!" Evan shot out of bed, frantic. "W-What time are t-they suppose to d-drop off our stuff?" He could feel his nerves shoot through the roof in that very second, and felt sweat forming on the back of his neck. Connor shrugged uncaringly. "I dunno. I think they already did. I heard a knock, but I didn't want to get out of bed."

"C-Connor!" Evan yelped, scurrying for the door. "T-They said students like to s-steal this stuff! O-Oh god, I can't afford to pay for n-new books!" Connor watched him sprint to the door, laughing. "Okay, well, if they _did_ get stolen, which I doubt, I'll pay." Evan shot Connor a smothering look. "I-I'll hold you to that offer." All he heard was Connor's choking laughter as he flung open the door.

"Oh."

A girl was standing in front of him, fist risen like she was about to knock. Books were floating behind her, and she blinked at Evan for a moment. "Hello." She was quick to recover, putting a smile on her face, and Evan immediately recognized her as the Alana girl from some of Connor's photos. "You must be Evan."

"Y-Yes?" Evan stammered, not sure what to do exactly. "How do you know that?" But it squeaked out more like _"howdoyouknowthat?"_

"Evan, who is it?!" Connor yelled from his bed. Evan looked back briefly before stepping away from the doorway. "Y-You can come in, A-Alana."

"He told me about you, sent some pictures even, and it looks like he told you about me too!" She sounded pleased at that knowledge, happily heading into the dorm. Evan had to duck to avoid the floating books to whack him on the head. He followed after her once shutting the door.

"Oh shit whattup." Connor flung himself from his bed, capturing the girl in his arms. "Good afternoon to you too, Connor." Alana snickered, patting his head as he snuggled against her shoulder. "What brings you here? I thought you would be scouting out all the clubs." Connor mumbled against her, not wanting to leave her embrace. Evan was not proud at the flicker of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. _You shouldn't be so nasty. . . he might be your only friend, but he can have friends too._

"I was looking at clubs, but I wanted to come see how you're settling in." Alana smiled, removing him from her, flicking a finger. Evan squeaked when the books separated into two piles, both going to Connor and Evans beds. "You shouldn't leave these out, they could've been stolen." She scolded the boy. Connor shrugged her off, plopping backwards onto his bed. "Not like I care."

Evan felt out of place. And he felt guilty listening to the two their friendly arguing. So he busied himself with looking through the books, grabbing the paper on top.

"That's your schedule." Alana was standing next to him and he jumped. The dark-skinned girl carefully took it from him, opening it up. "Hope you don't mind but I looked at both of your schedules." She chuckled with only the slightest hint of shame at admitting it. "But we all have gym together!" She clapped her hands, looking between Evan and Connor excitedly. Connor rolled his eyes. " _Ooo_ , fun, gym."

Alana shook her head. "Superhero Academy gym is different from middle school gym." She pointed out, tapping the paper. "My only problem with it is that we have it after lunch. That won't end well for most students." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and Evan chuckled at the comment. "We'll be fine." Connor waved her off. "We don't have physical whims."

"S-Still." Evan murmured, looking over his schedule.

 

 

 

> FIRST PERIOD - BOTANY
> 
> SECOND PERIOD - HISTORY
> 
> THIRD PERIOD - ECOLOGY
> 
> LUNCH
> 
> FOURTH PERIOD - FRESHMAN GYM
> 
> FIFTH PERIOD - POWER CONTROL
> 
> SIXTH PERIOD - FREE PERIOD

 

"Hey, Alana, do Ev and I have any other classes together?" Connor asked, laying on his back with arms outstretched, squinting up at his own schedule. Alana smiled knowingly, and it made Evan want to question her, but she was talking already. "Second and fifth." She tapped at Evan's sixth period block. "You and I both have that free period, maybe you'd like to hang out with me now and again to go over notes? I also have second with you."

Alana sounded hopeful and Evan couldn't ignore his own blossoming interest. If someone was openly reaching out to be his friend and spend personal time with him who was he to say no? "I-I'd love that, actually!" He beamed at her. "I-I'm not to good at history, s-so it'll be nice!"

"Perfect!" She purred, sitting neatly on his bed, kicking her legs back in forth. "Its settled!"

"Aw man, why can't I have a free period?" Connor scowled from his spot. Alana chuckled. "It has to do with how good your grades in middle school were and you're attendance, which we both know for you it wasn't the best." Connor sat up, giving his friend an unimpressed look. "Hey, I'm not dumb."

"No. But you love to skip. Which you can't do here."

"Whatever." Connor mumbled, elbow resting on his knee. "At least I got classes with you two. Any others, Ali?"

"We have first together~"

"Sweet."

Evan looked between the two for a moment before remembering what Alana had said at the door. "W-Wait." He gave Connor a confused look. "Y-You told her a-about me?"

Connor's face tinted red in only a few heartbeats, his eyes becoming a smolder fire, glaring at Alana. The girl shrugged, unaffected by his anger, instead smiling at Evan. "Last night he was texting me about you." Evan opened his mouth, about to ask for the photos she had mentioned, but she held a hand up to stop him. She rummaged in her pocket before pulling out a phone and unlocking it.

"Don't show him!" Connor squawked.

Evan read through the messages, feeling his face heat up.

 

 

 

> **Connor: holy fuc k ali**
> 
> **Connor: my roommate it so fucking**
> 
> **Connor: just jesu s**
> 
> **Me: Your new one, or the old one?**
> 
> **Me: Jared, I think?**
> 
> **Connor: new one**
> 
> **Me: Go on.**
> 
> **Connor: hes the most innocent looking kid ive ever seen h oly shit**
> 
> **Connor: his name is evan and he controls plants**
> 
> **Connor: hold on look at this**
> 
> **IMG SENT -** **https://ibb.co/kCCtrk**
> 
> **Connor: HE FELL ASLEEP WITH A ROSE IN HIS EAR**
> 
> **Me: Why is your roommate the cutest thing I've ever seen????**

 

The phone was snatched from Evan's hand before he could read any more, Connor glaring red-faced down at him. Evan stared back, probably at an equal amount of redness. "Y-You took a p-photo of me while I s-slept?" He didn't know whether to feel flattered or  creeped out. Connor threw the phone at Alana, the girl stopping it mid flight with an innocent smile, putting it back in her pocket.

"I-I mean, I don't mind." Evan laughed, nervous, tapping his fingers against his knee. "Actually, t-that was a really good picture. D-Do you think you could s-send it to me?" He gave Alana a smile and she nodded eagerly. "Give me your phone." He handed it over happily. "Wait. You're not mad?" Connor was staring at him like he had expected Evan to erupt and constrict him in a flurry of vines. "No?" Evan bit his lip. "I-I probably would've done the s-same if you fell asleep w-with a flower in your h-hair too."

"Ah." Connor hummed, looking like he didn't really know how to respond. "Well then." He caught his hesitation, grabbing Evan's phone after Alana took a photo of herself on it. Evan watched him thrum his thumbs against the screen before handing the phone back over the Evan. He blinked down at the two new contacts. Alana's with a picture of her, while Connors was blank. Evan decided to be brash and aimed his camera towards Connor, capturing a confused look from the other boy.

Evan grinned at the photo, saving it. "T-Thanks."

"No prob, I guess." Connor muttered, tightening his pony tail.

"So!" Alana jumped from Evan's bed, pulling the blond up with her. "How would you like to come with me to look around campus?" Evan paused, giving Connor an unsure look. The taller of the three sighed dramatically. "Fine, but only if we can go to the library and get chipotle from the commons."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put connor's birthday as 4/20 ( airhorns ) while evans is 4/22 bc that's earth day ( save the environment yo )  
> The commons has like a mall cafeteria set up with a panda express, chipotle, subway, baskin robbins, pizza villa, ect. mostly because I think that since each state only has ONE academy in my version they'd all be decked out for their students
> 
> alsoooo:
> 
> Jared - Electricity Manipulation  
> Alana - Psychokinesis + Telepathy


	3. Team Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I appreciate the comments so much, you're all so sweet.  
> BTW! I have a tumblr https://chickodee.tumblr.com/ and I'll post drawings and sketches from the chapters on there! As well as occasional, exclusive short comics from any "deleted scenes" in the story ;>

He didn't expect to like the school. Which he _didn't_. Ever since he had been dropped off by his asshole of a dad every teacher and staff member kept a wary eye on Connor like he would burn the place down at any minute. After meeting Jared when he first got to his dorm they even put him in the anti-ability room so he wouldn't burn anything. And he quickly realized out of the whole school he **hated** that room the most. The feeling was suffocating and made him feel even more empty and alone. It didn't help having to be stuck in the too-white room for well over an hour before the dean that chucked him in remembered to take him out.

Even more Connor didn't expect to like his next roommate either. He had already decided when he had started unpacking in his new room that he would try to be as snarky as possible. If he was lucky the kid would beg for a room transfer and then Connor would be forced to be roomed alone. Even if he would be put on the list of _"dangerous students"_ he couldn't care. He'd have a space to himself.

But here he was, sitting on the lowest bleachers in the gym, watching Evan play with a vine while he stuttered out how his earlier classes had been. Connor wouldn't admit he was enthralled by the shorter, sandy-haired kids speech impediment. And like hell would he admit that he was disappointed that Evan wasn't able to eat lunch with him and Alana after third period. He didn't _miss_ Evan. They were fuckin roommates. He has seen him every morning and night in the past week. Spending most of the day together when Alana wasn't dragging one or the other from place to place.

"B-Botany was r-really fun!" Evan hummed, the vine twining through his stubby fingers like a small snake. Connor watched him in amazement. Evan's whim was so beautiful, he could create life without even thinking about it. Connor clenched his hands. _And you take it all away without thinking about it._

"T-There are two other people with plant whims like mine." Evan smiled a little wider. "One girl can communicate with plant-life." The other giggled and Connor bit the inside o his cheeks, trying not to glare. So what, a girl could talk to grass, whoop-de-doo. "W-When Professor S-Seal asked me to grow something, I-I got a little nervous and ended up growing a-a begonia. T-The girl said that the f-flower really liked me!"

Evan faced Connor, his short legs kicking back and forth against the bleachers, and the taller choked on his breath. Evan's baby-blue eyes were big and gleaming like a kid being told that they were going to the toy store and could pick something out. "I decided I'm going to add it to my collection."

Now Connor laughed. Other than numerous plant books Evan's shelves were filled with different plants. All had stickers across their pots with names. Connor's favorite were a pair of venus flytraps named Fred and Paul. "What are you gonna name it?" Connor snorted in amusement. Evan hummed for a second, staring down at the polished floor. His white new balances barely skimmed the wood. "I think Margery."

"Of course." Connor rolled his eyes.

"W-What? Got something better?" Evan pouted and Connor had to bite his tongue now. It wasn't fucking fair for someone to be so cute?

_Wait, no?_

"Nah, I like Margery." He brushed his thoughts away, ripping his gaze away from Evan to stare at the numerous students loudly talking amongst the bleachers. There were about thirty kids all together. Some of them made Connor want to gouge his ears. There was a boy he had third with here. His whim was the ability to shatter things with his voice like some sort of banshee. It'd be cool if he didn't talk nonstop like an annoying five-year-old. Then there was a real dirt bag, his name was Stone or something, and he could teleport. He had teleported behind Connor in first period and yanked his bun out before appearing back in his seat with his friends all snickering. Alana had kept him from going up in flames, but when the kid started to taunt him with names- _freak, loser_ -Alana shut him up with a well aimed book to the face.

_Speaking of Alana_.

The girl had left pretty quickly after lunch. Had to go to her dorm to grab her roommate. Connor had tried to pry his friend about the girl, but all Alana could give was that she was a short chick with a pet ferret and liked to nap during lunch instead of eat.

"I-I heard we have to form teams." Evan mumbled and Connor turned his attention back to him. Evan was pulling the hem of his shirt, looking unbearably nervous. "I-I hoped I don't get t-teamed up with a-anyone mean. . ."

Connor laughed and he was caught with the overwhelming feeling to ruffle Evan's silky-looking locks, but held himself back. "You don't have to worry. They team up by dorms. So we're gonna be together." He shrugged. "They choose roomies by their powers and personalities in hopes they'll stay together to fight super villains." Evan let out a sigh. "O-Oh thank g-goodness."

"Aww." Connor cooed, poking Evan's nose. "You want to stay with me forever?"

"W-Well I'm m-more comfortable being on y-your team than a-anyone else." Evan pointed out, tugging a little harder on his shirt. Connor pursed his lips for a second, brushing his hair back and out of his face, tugging a bit. "What if Jared was on your team?" He knew he sounded bitter and even resentful. Evan had spoken about Jared one late night when neither of them could sleep. Connor had managed to convince Evan to sit with him in his bed and watch The Breakfast Club, snuggled in the long-haired teens comforter. Jared and him had been friends for years, but from how it sounded Jared was hardly one, and dick. And it made Connor dislike him even more.

"I-I'd rather have y-you." Evan admitted and _dammit_ Connor could feel his cheeks warm up. "Besides. He's not even i-in this gym period." Evan pointed out with a smile before it feel just as fast. "N-Not that if he was in this period I'd want him to be on my team! I'd still rather have you!" His words were strung into a fast, long sentence and Connor snorted into his hand. _Fuck._

"Hey guys!" Alana's voice made Evan's head snap around and Connor was disappointed that he could look at Evan's adorable expression anymore. _Stop, that's gay, you've known him for like a week. Don't scare him away._ Alana was walking towards them briskly, a shorter girl following after her. She was. . . interesting-looking. She had choppy burgundy hair that reached her shoulders with tan-brown skin. She had a black romper on with a pale pink undershirt and galaxy leggings. She had no shoes on, and her feet looked filthy.

"This." Alana stopped to stand in front of Connor. He looked the girl up and down, who had stopped by Alana, but was swaying from side to side. "Is my roommate, Claire." The girl snapped out of whatever trance she was in, standing straight and grinning at the two boys. "Hi!" Connor scowled, and noticed Evan lean back towards him. She was fucking creepy.

https://ibb.co/kN4895

"H-Hi." Evan waved short, offering a tiny smile. Claire took it as a sign to throw herself down in the spot beside Evan, looping her arm around his shoulders, pulling him in a sideways hug. "You're the kid that has the crazy-cool plant powers, right?" Connor wanted to snarl at her, but Alana put a gentle hand on his head, making him aim his glare at her instead.

_"She's nice, don't worry."_ Her voice rung in his head and he slapped her hand away. _"Who said I was worried, I don't care."_ He thought, knowing she'd hear, and left it at that.

"So tell me, Evan." Claire's face was close the short blonds. "Do you like ferrets?"

"Ferrets?" Connor blanched. "What kind of dingy ass question is that?"

"My question." Claire snapped, matter-of-fact. Her scowl didn't stay long and she was back to her big smile, back to Evan. Connor decided he did _NOT_ like her. Evan fidgeted with the vine in his fingers which had grown thicker, starting to curl around his wrist and up his arms. "I g-guess? I n-never met one, s-so?" Evan answered. Claire nodded, pleased with the answer before reaching her hand into the front pocket of her romper.

Connor wrinkled his nose, mouth hanging down in disgust. "That's the nastiest fucking thing I've ever seen, you just carry that around?" Claire was holding a ferret out to Evan which was limp in her grasp, its face twisted into a permanent angry-face. Claire pulled him close to her chest, the thing flopping like a wet noodle. "Nova is not nasty! He's a good boy, and yes, I do!" She shoved him back in her pocket, arms crossed. "I take him everywhere with me."

"Does he." Evan stared at her pocket like he had just seen a ghost. "D-Does he go to the bathroom I-in there?"

Claire's face was blank and she just blinked at Evan. Good enough answer. _Disgusting._

"Anywhoooo-" Claire swung her arms back and forth, going back to her ditzy, lost-in-track façade. "I'm getting out of here before Coach comes in. If he sees me he's gonna throw me through my own black hole." She paused, pointing a finger at the three. "And that is _not_ as fun as it sounds." She spun around, arms almost smacking Evan as she did before jogging towards the doors.

"Was it supposed to sound fun?" Evan whispered sounding lost and confused.

"What the hell." Connor looked at Alana, but she shrugged. "She's nice, I swear, just. . . eccentric." She made a face. "I just found out on the way here that she's a junior. Apparently her and Coach Matthew have beef and she's a lone-hero."

"Huh. Eccentric is right." Connor rolled his eyes. "I was wondering if she would be considering you're a lone-hero too. I can't fathom that that chick is anywhere as good as you."

Alana looked like she was about to answer before snapping her gaze towards Evan. "Great question!" She beamed, and Evan flinched back. "Sorry!" Alana laughed, tapping her head. "Its the telepathy thing, I heard what you were thinking. Which is amazing because your thoughts go a millions miles a second." She chuckled and Connor slid his gaze to Evan, the boy looking sheepish. "A lone hero is someone whose talents are on a wavelength of their own. They don't get paired with other students, they can become hero's who don't need a partner because they fair well on their own." She scratched her nose with sudden embarrassment and Connor found it endearing. She hated to brag about how incredibly amazing her whim really was.

"Luckily for us though." Connor cooed, slinging an arm around Evan's shoulder. "Every dorm pair gets matched with a lone-hero." He pointed a thumb to the other students. "There's probably like nine other loners here."

"D-Does that m-make you our l-leader?" Evan asked, his voice hopefully.

A blush lit across Alana's cheeks, spreading to her ears. "O-Oh!" She chuckled in embarrassment, looking down and scuffing the ground with her foot. "I wouldn't say leader! N-No! I don't even know if we're gonna be paired up!"

"Of course we will." Connor scoffed, pulling at a loop on her high-rise jeans. "Your whim with ours would even our team out. It'd be a mistake on the schools part." He gave Alana a smile and watched her visibly relax. He knew how she got when it came to having to be a leader. Especially to a group of new kids she had no clue about. "Plus if the coach tries to pair us with anyone else I throw fireballs at him."

"D-Don't do that!" Evan squeaked.

"Fine, fine." Connor sighed, a grin spreading his lips. "Then I'll throw fireballs at whoever he pairs us with."

Evan squawked, trying to form words to express his feelings on such a thing. Connor laughed, patting the shorters head, taking a second to tangle his fingers in his hair.

"Alright everyone!" The gym doors flew open and Connor jumped, yanking at Evan as he did. _Well shit._ Luckily all he seemed to pull was a handful of snowdrop flowers that seemingly sprouted out of nowhere. That didn't stop Evans hands from flying up to comb his  shaky fingers through his hair. Connor, instead of trying to blame himself, glared heatedly at the asshole waltzing into the room.

He was thin and pale with rectangular glasses and thin, greasy ginger-brown hair that went past his shoulders. He looked like he was only in his mid-twenties, but the wrinkles and bags under his eyes said he lived through many warring years in his young life. "Doormies are going to pair with Loners. I'm going to choose so don't even argue." He scowled at the students, clicking his pen against his clipboard rhythmically.

"After that we're going to start your first day off with-" he drummed his pen dramatically against his clipboard like a theater-nerd. Yeah, he can see why Claire doesn't like him now. "-battle rounds!" He spun around in a timely manner, the floor shaking momentarily. In the middle of the gym the floor rose to show a type of stage. Coach was grinning, staring at the students now like he was hungry. It unnerved Connor and he shifted closer to Evan when he teachers gaze flickered over the blond momentarily.

"Well." Alana sat down beside Connor, gripping her thighs with a tremble. "I don't think I look forward to this lesson. . ."

"Yeah, me either." Connor glowered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shi connor pov
> 
> I swear the next chapter won't be so talk-heavy. Lots of violence and a certain someone's abilities go farther than they planned.


	4. Didn't Want to Make a Scene

Evan had come to two conclusions: 1) Connor was right about Alana being put on their team. 2) Both Connor and Alana were very right about being unenthusiastic about the lesson.

Because Evan was in the middle of not trying to have a full blown panic attack in the middle of class.

Coach was still putting the last few teams together, badgering a few students who complained. Evan was gripping the seat of his bench, head lowered. He tried to count, but the numbers were getting jumbled with his rushing thoughts. _Whatifsomethinggoeswrong._ He could see Alana double over to the left of Connor through his curtain of sandy hair. She had her hand on her head with a soured expression; Connor was patting her back with an expression mixed with worry and confusion.

_Whatifyoudon'tdoanythingandyoufreezeandthenConnorandAlanawillhateyoubecauseyoursweak. You're so, so weak!_ The voice in his head was screaming at him, belittling and cruel. He wanted to cry, but no tears would come, instead he felt leaves curling around his cheeks. They sprouted dead and withered, expressing their misery and disappointment in Evan to him.

Then a hand was gripping his tightly and he shot up to meet the deep brown of Alana's eyes. There was a tremble to them, but she had an unbelievably kind smile on her face. Connor was stuck between them, even more worried and confused than before. "Evan." Alana breathed, pulling at her plum-colored sweater with her free hand. "You need to relax. Nothing will go wrong. We won't hate you, you'll do fine!"

_Right._ He had forgotten about her telepathy.

"I'm-I'm so sorry!" He gasped a little louder than he wanted too, yanking his hand from hers to hold them against his chest. "I didn't-did I hurt you?"

"No, no!" Alana shook her head, resting her own trembling hands on Connors legs. Evan kept himself from pointing out the obvious from how her fingers pulled at the fabric of Connors black skinny jeans. _You did hurt her._ If he didn't want to throw up before he did now. Alana frowned, her lips tight, and she looked like she was going to speak. Evan desperately didn't want to hear her lies about how she was fine when she was _so clearly_ _not._

"Alright!" Coach Matthew's voice boomed and Evan felt himself flinch, easily looking at their teacher if it meant not having to look at Alana for a little longer. The man was standing in front of the stage, tapping his finger against his chin like he was trying to decide something. Evan could feel the nervous tension in the room, and from a quick look around, he was at least a little more relaxed to see that every other stupid appeared to be just as nervous.

Then Matthew was point an accusing, long finger at one of the teams. They jumped at the action and Evan pitied them momentarily. There were two girls, hands clasped together like they were each other's life line. From how similar their eyes looked and how their long, black hair looked the same amount of silky they had to be twins. The only one who looked even an ounce of calm was the boy sitting beside him with a bouncing leg. He was about the same height as Connor with dark ginger hair and fair skin. "You three against-" The teacher was looking around until his gaze landed on the team directly two bleachers above Evan.

It was a threesome of boys. They were all a comfortable distance away from one another and Evan guessed that they didn't seem to enjoy one another's company to much. Connor shifted to look back before snorting. "Stone's their fuckin loner, poor them." Evan looked at Connor briefly. "Y-You know him?" Connor shrugged. "Just some asshole from my first period. He's pretty smug in his ability."

Evan nodded instead of speaking again. The bleachers shook as the two teams made their ways down and off. They shared heated glances before each pair were scrambling onto the stage.

Another conclusion: Connor was not wrong when he said the kid "Stone" was smug.

After Matthew started the five-minute timer Stone was blipping around the stage, confusing both his team and the others. He wasn't fighting though, instead he had starting teleporting back and forth around the other loner, smacking the ginger-headed kid across the head or punching him in the gut. Evan scowled. He was having _too_ much fun.

The twins abilities were. . . strange. They moved in perfect sync, avoiding every move of the other two boys. One of them, he had short, dark brown hair was getting quickly more and more angry. He was throwing punches, and when one hit the stage, the wood splintered. Evan leaned back when a larger hunk of wood landed a foot away from him.

"This is interesting." Alana spoke through the fog of silence. Evan looked away from the fighting to her. She was staring intently at the twins. "They can see the immediate future." Evan swallowed. That seemed like a curse if anything. Didn't that mean that one could see the immediate future and that future was _their twin dying and they couldn't do anything about it?_ That sound awful to him.

The timer buzzed and the teams stopped. The ginger haired kid jumped off of the stage with an angry expression, the twins following after him quickly, sending glares to Stone. They boy was grinning, sliding himself off of the stage. His team mates snarled at him as they followed, not happy that he was able to get hits in while they weren't.

"Terrible fight, both of you." Coach Matthews drawled, unimpressed. The ginger kid just grumbled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, slapping down into his sit with extra dramatics. The twins sat on either side of him with small smiles, patting his legs comfortingly. Evan was a little happy that at least their team seemed to like each other unlike the other team.

"Maybe you three will be better."

Evan's hand flung to Connor's without thinking, fingers gripping at the taller's hand. Connor froze before curling their fingers together, squeezing tight. Matthew was pointing at them with some interest in his eyes. "It'll be fine, okay?" Connor whispered, leaning against Evan's shoulder. He sucked in a breath, trying to focus on Connor's warmth instead of their teacher's hungry stare looking around for the team they'd have to face off with.

"If it gets to be to much we'll help you." Alana offered, leaning forward to smile at him. She put her pinky up. "Promise, okay?"

Evan only managed a nod, tightening his hold around Connor's hand.

Matthew finally decided on a team. It was dorm mates of two girls again. One had a black pixie cut while the other had blonde hair pulling back into a straight pony tail. Another girl was their loner and she was completely bald. But her smile beamed and she had a pretty face altogether. Despite their different styles they looked close already. "On the stage." Matthew pointed behind his shoulder, more focused on putting the timer at five minutes again.

Evan had to be led to the stage, never letting go of Connor, not even when they were standing on it facing the other team. Evan was shivering, and felt the vine on his arm curl around Connors as well in a desperate display to bring him closer. If Connor noticed he said nothing. Alana stood a pace in front of them, staring the other three girls down. There was a palpable anxiety around the six teens, and the girls looked skittish, their fingers clasping and unclasping by their sides.

The buzzer went off and Evan felt his body being thrown.

There was a surprised cry of pain and Evan's air left his body, winded. His back hurt from how he landed, the world spinning. For some odd reason their was a gust of wind surrounding him, making his hair flutter against his forehead. Evan was only brought to his senses when a sharp pain rippled up his side. His body lurched forward and he vomited on the ground. The air stopped and white adidas shoes were standing in front of his pool of bile. "Dude, gross." It was the girl with the pixie cut and she was sneering down at Evan like he was a dirty little house mouse.

"I-I. . . I'm sorry?" Evan whimpered.

His response only earned a deeper frown from the girl. She kneeled down, bobbing on the heels of her feet, staring at Evan like she was supposed to understand a particularly difficult question. Evan curled up against himself despite the pain in his side. "Aren't you going to fight?" The other demanded, reaching a hand forward and gripping his arm a little too tightly. Evan couldn't understand why she looked so irritated. Did _she_ want to fight?

"Get away from Evan!" The constriction around his arm was ripped away, the girl yelping as she flew backwards through the air, thrown off the stage and into the bleachers. Alana had her hand outstretched to where the girl was, seething, and _dear god he'd have to thank her later_. Her other hand was facing the blonde girl who was currently levitating in the air with a furious expression on her face.

However Alana looked like she was having some trouble trying to contain the girl, on her knees with sweat forming above her brow. Evan struggled to his feet, eyes going wide. The pixie-cut girl was back on stage, a blur if anything, kicking Alana square in the jaw. _Super speed._ The blonde that had been holding in the air dropped to floor the same time as Alana knocked her head against it.

Evan could feel his heart beating loudly in his ear as the scene played out in front of him, _deafening_.

_Ba-bump._

There was a roar of rage.

_Ba-bump._

Connor was crawling on the stage. There was blood. Yet the long-haired brunet looked damned determined to get to Alana.

_Ba-bump._

The bald girl was walking behind Connor like he was a wounded rabbit and she was a wolf playing with her meal. There was terrible screeches of metal, being ripping from the ground. Her hands were moving like she was playing a song on a piano, her own little symphony. Metal bars jutted from the ground to cut at Connor as he moved, not enough to kill, but enough to tear his clothes and let blood trickle out of shallow cuts along his sides.

_Ba-bump._

Now Evan prided himself in at least one thing. He never got angry, irritated yes, but full-blown anger was something different. He tended to stay meek and in the background, not wanting to start arguments or get riled up. It was easy to brush things off that normal people would light up about. So Evan never understand the phrase _seeing red_ because his anger never got to that point. Not when his dad abandoned him and his mom for a better life with kids who weren't all sorts of fucked up. Not when Jared had starting ditching Evan in the sixth grade to hang out with other kids or when he ignored Evan _all summer long then reappear like he totally didn't do that._ Not even when Evan had taken all those pills in the seventh grade only to wake up to his mom being away at work and knowing that he had failed, god _he couldn't even kill himself without messing it up._

But Evan understood that saying now.

It left him not pausing to think about his immediate actions. His body acted before he could even think about what he was doing. The leaves that had been wilted on his head were now blossoming with vivid fire lilies. His hands slammed on the ground and he could feel the earth far beneath the concrete of the school. He only thought of the trees that were in front of the school's entrances on the only patches of grass. Oak tree's.

As fast as the anger entered his body it left, and he felt _so drained_. Evan wasn't even sure if he was breathing, his mind focused on nothing but the oak tree's coming to life around him. The largest cut between the path of the bald girl and Connor. She yelled, surprised, the roots curling and pulling at her legs. Trying to snatch her underneath its enormous weight. Several trees were growing around the gym and Evan thought he could hear Coach Matthews screaming at the students to " **get the hell out**!"

They only stopped growing once Evan couldn't see, _couldn't hear_ , the three other girls. The oaks were swooping around him, hiding Alana and Connor with him from all view of any danger.

Evan's body returned to his control and he gulped in a big breath of air, shaking like the leaves from the trees around him. From how fast his heart was beating and how he felt like he would faint any second. There was a sense that he just might die.

"Fuck, Evan." Connor's voice was what grounded him and his wide gaze shifted to the other boy. Connor was sitting, holding his arm, looking up at the canopy.

"I'm sorry." Evan quivered and Connor was looking at him now. "I-I'm so sorry." Evan choked, and he could feel tears on his cheeks, and he just wanted to hide. He shouldn't've done that. What was he thinking. "No." Connor was in front of him, cupping his face, full of concern. "Fuck, no, Evan. Don't-I-You shouldn't be apologizing. You followed your instinct, its okay."

Evan couldn't speak so he just nodded to Connors words, his fingers stealing flitting touches across the other boys numerous wounds. "Are you okay?" Connor wondered, holding Evan closer. The shorter just shook his head. No, he wasn't okay. He let himself loose control. The voice in the back of his mind scolded him. Bringing up the memory of one summer day when Evan was five and he had a tantrum and he grew a birch tree right through the living room. His dad warned him that his ability could hurt someone if he let it get out of hand. Evan hated that he was actually right.

To keep the memories from flooding he focused on Connors hands which had moved to run through Evan's hair, shoving him into the crook of the teens neck. Evan sobbed silently, pulling at Connors jacket desperately.

His eyes were blurred with his tears and the all-consuming exhaustion taking over his body. The shade of the trees disappeared briefly before everything was black.

 

* * *

 

 

Evan had no idea he had blacked out. At least not until he woke up in his dorm, snuggled into his comforter. For a moment he wondered if it had all be a dream. _A terrible dream._ But the headache pounding behind his eyes told him that nope it was not. And the afternoon sunshine beating into his room did not help the situation whatsoever.

His first thought was to turn his head to the side, blinking at Connors side of the room. He wasn't there. In fact his bed looked undisturbed, the blanket tucked into the edges of the bed. Everything was in place and it made Evan uncomfortable. Carefully he sat himself up, taking a few moments to let his body adjust to the movement. _How long was I out. . ?_

Reaching for his phone he found several text messages. Evan winced.

They were mostly from his mom.

> **Mom: Evan I just got a call from your school about what happened. Are you okay?**
> 
> **Mom: Evan please call me back.**
> 
> **Mom: I have to go to work, but please call me back when you see this, alright?**
> 
> **Mom: Hey sweetie, I'm on my break, are you feeling better?**
> 
> **Mom: Good morning, shoot me a text when you can? I hope you're doing okay. I got a call from your roommate. He said that you were doing fine, but I just want to make sure. He sounded very nice, is he your friend?**

Evan debated calling her before sending a quick message explaining that yes he was okay. Though he was embarrassed now that Connor had gotten her number, which meant he went through his phone. Which mean what if he saw something that Evan didn't want him to see? Not that he had anything other than a few pictures of plants he liked whenever he went to the park near his house over the summer.

One message was from Alana.

> **Alana: Hey, Evan :( Connor told me what happened after I was knocked out. Are you doing okay? Connor says that you've been passed out for a while. I'll bring something to eat tonight for you two if you're awake.**

Evan appreciated the concern and felt a smile on his face after reading it. He decided not to text back. If she was coming by tonight he'd thank her and ask how she was doing too.

The last few messages oddly enough were from Connor.

> **Connor: i have to go back to class so text me if youre**
> 
> **Connor: i'm down in the commons grabbing some food text me if youre awake i'll be back up soon**
> 
> **Connor: its morning and youre still sleeping i'm leaving for class you know the drill if you wake up at all. . .**
> 
> **Connor: i'll be back soon, k? i'm getting food**

The last message was sent only twenty minutes ago and Evans stomach churned with guilt. Connor seemed really concerned. And if Evan's face was hot and red he didn't want to think about it right then. Instead he typed out a hurried 'I'm up' to Connor even though he was probably already on his way back up to their room so there wasn't even really any need to message him back.

Evan closed out of the messages and winced at the time. It was 1) the next day and 2) three in the afternoon. He missed a whole day of school.

Instead of worrying about the workload, ~~or the fear of what happened the other day in the gym~~ , he got up and headed for the bathroom. He wasn't in his clothes from yesterday. Now he was wearing a pair of his sweats and a Metallica shirt that _definitely_ was not his. His hair was sticking up in all directions and Evan had bags under his eyes. Not to mention his face was red and burning at the thought that Connor was probably the one who had changed him.

He hung his head in his hands, suppressing a squeal. It was mortifying.

"Evan!" Connors voice yelled over the banging of a door and Evan jumped. He stepped out of the bathroom, meek, hiding behind most of the door. Connor was closing the door with his foot. A bag in one hand and takeout boxes shoved between his other arm. He had papers hanging from his mouth, trying to multi-task the situation. "L-Let me help." Evan murmured, reaching for the boxes first.

"I'm glad you're up." Connor sighed, and was that the first genuine smile Evan had seen on the other boys face? Connor took the papers from his mouth, setting them on Evans desk before putting the bag on their shared dresser. Evan followed suit, placing the boxes down. "W-What happened?" Evan decided was the best question.

"You've been passed out since yesterday." Connor scowled, leaning sideways against the dresser, giving Evan a long look. His lips were pursed into a tight frown. "You freaked me out when you blacked out." Connor looked away, running a hand through his hair before casting Evan a worried expression. "How're you doing?"

"J-Just tired." Evan promised, playing with his hands, looking down. Wow how the floor suddenly seemed so interesting. "I-I'm not in trouble?"

"Nah." Connor forced a smile for Evan's sake, and he appreciated that, really. "Matthews got the other students out of the gym and came back with some of the other staff. They got rid of your trees and took you and Alana to the nurse. Alana's fine, but the nurse said you needed to sleep, so I took you back to our room." Connor shrugged like it was simple. "Apparently this stuff happens every year. Sometimes a kid loses control and yeah. . ."

Evan gulped. He didn't want to be that kid.

"All that matters is that you're feeling better." Connor coughed, turning around to dig through the plastic bag. He pulled out some sauces and utensils. He pointed a fork at one of the boxes. "I didn't know what you'd want from Panda, so I got orange chicken and rice if that's okay?"

"T-That's fine, th-thank you." Evan hummed, taking a box greedily.

They stood in silence for a long moment, just picking at their food. Evan didn't know what to say, but he could see Connor frowning, his fists clenched. Evan reached out without thinking, taking his hand in his. "Are you-um-okay?"

Connors blue eyes looked darker than usual, the red-copper looking even brighter in contrast. Evan frowned to match his friends.

"I should've been able to protect you and Alana."

"What?" Evan blanched, caught off guard. Connor sounded so mad. . and desperate.

Connor threw his hands up, yanking at his hair. "For fucks sake!" Connor snarled. "I have these supposedly dangerous abilities so I should've been able to help you! Instead I got all cut up and you and Alana had to suffer because I couldn't do anything! I was fucking scared to hurt somebody, but you two got hurt anyways!" Connor kept pulling at his hair and Evan worried that he would seriously hurt himself. "I-It's okay." Evan tried.

""Its not okay, Evan!" Connor snapped, but there was no fire. Connor looked sad.

"Y-You just wanted t-to keep yourself from hurting anyone." Evan tried again, softer. He grabbed both of Connor's hands this time, wriggling them free from his wavy locks. "Nobody can blame you f-for that. I don't. . ."

"Really?" Connor was staring down at him an Evan could feel his body go warm. But Evan nodded nonetheless. "Y-Yeah. I'm proud, even? You controlled yourself, e-even when I couldn't." Evan found himself playing with a thick, black steel ring on Connors left ring finger. It probably used to be a shiny silver.

"Are you still tired?" Connor asked suddenly, his voice incredibly gentle. Evan nodded. "Good. Me too."

Connor was dragging them towards Evan's bed and his body was on fire now. It made sense all of a sudden as Connor crawled under the comforter, dragging Evan down with him. "H-Have you-were you sleeping in bed with me?"

He was facing Connor, but the other refused to meet his gaze, looking anywhere but at him. "Yeah. Does that bother you? Does this bother you?"

"No." Evan answered honestly. And it was true. If anything having Connor with him made him feel safer. Which was saying something considering Connor could burst into actual flames at any given moment. "Just go to sleep." Connor grumbled, shoving Evans face against his chest. Evan squeaked in surprise, feeling Connors arms snake around his waist, resting his head on top of Evan's.

Well it wasn't like he could sleep now, could he?

So he played with the strings of Connor's jacket. Tying and untying them, pulling and evening them out. Connor didn't say anything other than the occasional snicker when Evan would curse under his breath if he didn't get the strings _exactly_ even.

He liked this. This comfortable silence. Connors hands playing with his hair. He wondered faintly what it would feel like if Connor tugged a little too hard, or pressed kisses against his forehead and- _oh shit._

He liked Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geeez someone is being a tad bit dramatic, huh, ev?


	5. Not Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for not updating forgive me ;;
> 
> I rewrote this chapter about 12 times before I felt okay with it whoops

Connor was bleary eyed when he woke up, warm all throughout his body. Which, yes, was normal. He did have freaking fire abilities, so obviously his internal temperature was constantly _boiling._

But this warmth was different. It made his stomach knot up and his heart restrict and his entire body feel light.

There was a whine then his arms being strained.

_Oh fuck he completely forgot._

Evan was pressed into him, his head tucked under Connors chin and resting on his chest. Connor could feel his sandy locks tickling his jawline and he wanted to scream. Evan was humming softly, more like a small buzz like he was dreaming, but it was adorable nonetheless. He was so _fucked_. But he pulled Evan even closer, his arms tightly wrapped around the others waist, nuzzling his face into the smaller's hair.

_I shouldn't be doing this._

"You really shouldn't."

Connor jerked, almost taking Evan down to the ground with him, but caught himself. He looked backwards to see Alana sitting cross-legged on his bed with a shit-eating grin. Connor wanted to snarl at her but looked to Evan instead. Thankfully the boy was still asleep, thrown against his wall. "You're dead, Lana." Connor growled, removing himself from his roommates bed.

"I was just messing around." She laughed, putting her hands up defensively. He still tackled her, wrestling her to the bed. She was faster than him and got a few light blows on him before shooting from his bed to plop down in Evans. Connor tense, eyeing Evan as his body swayed, he rolled over with a whimper. "Lana-" He hissed, giving her the most threatening look he could. She blinked at him in apology before resting a hand on Evan's head. She stroked her fingers through his hair, her smile twitching down to a tight frown.

"I wish I could've done more. I got distracted." Her other hand gripped into a fist on her knee and Connor sat slouched on his bed with sad eyes. "It wasn't your fault. You actually fought. You tried to protect Evan. If anything its my fault. . . I didn't fight."

"Don't even think that because you didn't fight its your fault for what happened to Evan." Alana snapped, her brown eyes narrowed into slits. Connor could tell she was trying not to cry and in that moment he truly appreciated her. She always acted as the leader, protecting Connor and Zoe. She was still protecting them even now, Evan included, and he knew how much of a strain it was putting on the girl. She just cared so much and it broke his heart.

And like him he knew she hasn't slept since the incident either considering the bags beneath her eyes. Her hair was back in a lazy ponytail and her braids looked like they needed to be redone. All she wore was a worn in brown sweater that Zoe had given her in the seventh grade along with a pair of Connors sweats he had loaned her who knows when. Connor caught himself smiling. Whenever she was stressed she always tried to keep Connor and Zoe close to her even if they weren't near.

He left his bed to drop to his knees in front of Alana, wrapping her in a tight hug. She went stiff for a moment before sinking into her, letting her forehead rest against his shoulder as she choked out a sob. "I was so scared Connor. Those girls-" her voice wavered "-they were so _ruthless_. When I saw what they were doing to Evan I was terrified."

"You were terrified?" Connor squawked, his grip tightening around her, trying to keep his best friend as close as humanly possible. "You looked amazing! Strong even when on your knees, Lana! When you got knocked out I-" He had to swallow to keep from crying too. "It felt like the air left my lungs and I just." He stopped talking to rub circles on Alana's back.

"I can't imagine how Evan felt." Alana whispered. Connor stopped to listen. It felt like her whispers were screams in his head.

"Seeing me knocked out, seeing you so hurt. We've only known Evan for less than two weeks but you know as well as I do that he would never do that. Not unless he was really scared." Alana left the hug to rest her shaky hands on either side of Connors face. He breathed in amazement to see her smiling even while crying. "We have to be there for Evan."

Connor rested one hand on her own, pushing it against his face. "I think I like him."

Alana laugh, having to take her hands back to covering her snorting. Connor had to cover his own mouth to hide the grin. "No shit!" Alana punched his shoulder affectionately and this time he laughed out loud. "Yeah, yeah, okay don't need to get aggressive!"

"You've known him for a week." Alana snickered, shooting the sleeping boy a look. Connor sighed, staring at Evan's sleeping face. "I know, but, he's just so. . ."

"Perfect?" Alana guessed, giving Connor a knowing look.

"Yes." Connor groaned. "Even with his stutter and his severe anxiety he's so fucking perfect." He gestured wildly to his room mates shelves. "Just look at this, you can't tell me he isn't the most adorable dickhead in the world?"

Alana looked to the shelves with a low whistle. "Adorable dickhead is a nickname I'm sure he'll love." Connor scowled. "Shut up." But he knew she saw the blush heating up his face. She reached for Evan's newest plant on his shelf. What's-her-name from his botany class had showed up with it the other day, asking how he was and if she could see him. Connor felt no shame even now when he slammed the door in her face. _He could take care of him just fine, he sure as fuck didn't need some chick who can speak to plants fonding over Evan._

"He is pretty cute." Alana cooed, touching the petals of the flower before returning it to the shelf. "But I can name someone cuter."

"I swear to god if you go off on all the reasons why Zoe is the most beautiful girl I'm going to lose my mind."

"Hey!" Alana's face went red and she crossed her arms. "If you get to fawn over your crush I get to on mine!"

"Whatever." Connor snickered.

A groan caught their attention and Connor wouldn't admit that he perked to see Evan forcing himself up. The comforter fell from his shoulders and his hair was a mess from both Connor and Alana playing with it. Unlike them too he had no bags and his eyes were already blinking into wakefulness. "Good afternoon, Evan." Alana purred, patting the boys head. Evan muttered, sitting himself up properly and blinking at Connor and her like he was trying to figure out what was going on for a moment.

"Hungry?" Alana guessed, leaving the bed to grab the panda from their dresser. "I'll go heat this up in the rec room for you guys." She left quick and Connor scowled. He knew what she was trying to do, but it wasn't like he was mad. Just suddenly awkward.

"Sleep well?" Connor forced his attention on Evan in time to see him wiping sleepy tears from his eyes. _Fuck._ Connor bit the insides of his cheeks, blood swamping over his taste buds. _It should be illegal, you can't be this cute, Hansen._ "Yee." Evan answered, blinking to full wakefulness, staring at Connor. He stared right back, investigating the others light blue eyes. Just like the sky on a summers day. Wait should he even be staring this long?

"Looking-uh-forward to school tomorrow?" Connor tried. Which ended up being the _wrong_ starter to conversation from the way Evan winced.

"Not really." Evan picked at his blanket, frowning. "What if those girls try to get back at me?"

"Trust me nothing is going to happen. If anything those girls are gonna swarm you and ask to see your whim." Connor shrugged a shoulder. He already said that the school had moved on. Evan scowled even more. "That s-sounds worse."

"Then I'll protect you." Connor said without thinking. His face warmed and he could see the blush on Evan's face. Though Connor's brain was screaming at him to take it back he didn't, attentively reaching for Evan's hand. "Look if anyone even thinks of bothering you I'll show them whose really the dangerous one." He froze for a moment, snapping his gaze up at Evan. "I'm not saying your dangerous, just-"

"-I know." Evan cut in with a kind smile, playing with the metal ring on Connor's finger. The brunet watched him spin it around, holding his hand with such gentleness Connor had never experienced before. "I appreciate it. . . really." Evan's smile was shy, but brighter. "I-I've never had a f-friend like you before."

"Well." Connor swallowed. "You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

The way Evan looked up and into his eyes Connor almost lost his breath. "Promise?"

Connor was going to point out how they technically would be forced to be with each other till senior year, but he didn't. He didn't want to think about graduation. About the possibility that Evan would leave him after that like four years meant nothing. _You've known him for a week and you are already thinking about the next four years?_ He scolded himself, but in all honesty he couldn't really see a future without Evan being there too. Right next to Alana and Zoe.

"Do you want to come to my place this weekend?"

"W-What?" Evan squeaked, face red, and fuck if Connor didn't want to kiss him. Instead he rubbed the back of his neck, taking his hand away from Evan's. "Unless you have plans, which obviously you do, you don't have to come back to stay with me if you don't want to."

"No!" Evan all but shouted and Connor blinked at him. Evan was quick to recovering, wringing his hands and looking anywhere but at Connor. "M-My mom already told me s-she had to work all weekend s-so I would just be stuck in our d-dorm." The shorter bit his lip and Connor sighed through his nose. "Then, you're coming over. Besides my sister wants to meet you and Alana's gonna be there with us?"

Evan nodded quickly. "I'd actually love that? R-Really." Then there was a pause and Evan was smiling. "You talk about me t-to your sister?"

It was Connors turn to panic and he folded into himself, arms crossed tightly. "What else a-am I gonna talk about?"

"True." Evan nodded.

The door opened and Alana walked in with three bowls. "Hope you don't mind but I stole some of your guy's food." Connor snorted, standing to help her with the food. Handing a bowl of chow mien and orange chicken to Evan. He took it thankfully, already popping some of the chicken into his mouth. Connor watched him affectionately, sitting back down by Evan. Albeit closer this time.

Alana stole Connor's chair by his desk and wheeled her way over to them. "I ran into Jared in the rec room, he was asking about you."

"Really?" Evan sounded surprised and Connor clenched his fists. Evans eyes were hopeful before darkening. Dead leaves grew from his hair, curling behind his ears and around to brush softly against the boys cheeks. "He did even text me. . ." The look on Evan's face was heartbreaking. Connor moved upwards, pulling Evan. The other squeaked as Connor positioned himself behind Evan, pulling him into a hug from behind, his long legs bent on either side of Evan. "Fuck Jared, if he was really your friend he'd be here right now." More gently this time. "He's missing out on someone amazing."

To Connor's pleasure the dead leaves bloomed into stock. "Y-You're really e-embarrassing, you know?" Evan leaned his head back against Connor's chest with a playful smile, looking up at the taller. Connor snorted to hide how his heartbeat quickened. "Well I am an artist and a writer, what do you expect?" Evan chuckled, the bubbly sound making Connors stomach flutter. Evan only shrugged in response.

"So you really must tell me, how're you feeling Evan?" Alana smiled sweetly, leaning forward in the chair to reach a hand for Evan. He didn't even wince when she placed her palm against his forehead, lifting his bangs as she did. "I-I'm fine." His voice was light but the humor was gone, a panicked worry taking over instead. He gripped Alana's arm with both hands and Connor could see Alana wincing. Not from the grasp, he knew Evan was too gentle to hurt either of them even on accident, from growing up with Alana and spending so much time with Evan he guessed his mind was tripping over its own words and screaming in Alana's head. Watching the dark-skinned girl he could tell she was trying to smooth out the words in her own mind and try to make them comprehensible.

"Howaboutyou?" The shorter spit out all of a sudden. "Y-YougotkickedthenyouwereonthegroundandIwassoscaredIthoughtyouwerehurtI'msosorrypleaseforgive-"

Alana was gritting her teeth, trying to focus on Evan. Connor clapped his hands over Evan's mouth, jerking the boys head back so he was looking into Connors eyes. "Hansen you need to remember she's telepathic and you talking so fast with all the shit in your head is making it hard for her to concentrate. She has a harder time blocking out your thoughts."

Evans eyes went wide in horror and Connor regretted the bluntness of his words. Evan looked like he was about to cry, and Connor had already decided that he never wanted to see Evan cry ever again and here he was making him cry anyways! _You fucking idiot._

"Its okay, Evan!" Alana was quick to save the day, and she pulled Evan back into a sitting position. Connor briefly wondered if he would get whiplash from both of them pulling him back and forth. "It was just a knock on the head, and the nurse didn't even have to heal me that much! Just gave me some ibuprofen and let me leave!" Her smile was genuine, offering it to Evan in a comforting manner. "We can't change what happened though, Evan. . . we all need to stop apologizing." She shot Connor a look instead and the tallest snorted.

 _Right back at you._ He shot inwardly.

Evan wiped his eyes with the back of his hands as he let out a shaky breath. "O-Okay."

"And no more crying." Alana hugged Evan, smoothing her hand up and down his back. Evan laughed, and it was so light, and beautiful and Connor wanted to hear it every day for the rest of his fucking life. "I-I promise." Evan muttered, but they all knew that it was debatable.

 

\---

 

Evan felt like he was going to vomit. Not like when he woke up. _No_. His stomach filled like it was full of bile, sloshing around his throat and threatening to spill out at any second. And he feared that if he opened his mouth that would happen.

He was sitting outside of the school, clutching the backpack in his lap, trying to ignore every student running about around them. It was the weekend and almost every student was heading home or to friends places or anywhere really if it meant being away from the school for the next two days. Evan had caught some of the other freshman's eyes who waited around for the buses to take them to their respectable locations around Pennsylvania.

Connor hadn't been wrong when he said that the school had brushed off what Evan had done and were already focused on new drama. Some junior with wings tried showing off for a few senior girls and slammed right into the shield protecting students from falling right out of the sky. Evan hadn't seen it, but Connor had, and described in full detail what had happened. Evan had seen his peer once walking from class. One wing looked half-preened while the other was wrapped up and looked bent in an awkward position.

Though that didn't stop Evan from hearing a few whispers about him from the other kids in their shared gym period. They weren't doing anymore team showdowns- _thank goodness for that too_ -instead it was generic gym with some obstacles thrown in to train the students individual powers. Evan tried to avoid using his powers though as much as he could. It wasn't all bad at least. The girl from his botany class-Chloe-had reassured him that his plants still loved him. He had thanked her for bringing his newest flower by to his dorm and she waved him off saying that the flower was excited to be with him. Evan decided that she liked her a lot, she never pressured him to talk, and most of the time he listened to her talk. Most of it was gushing over her girlfriend back home. She had no whims, but apparently adored Chloe's powers. Chloe had blushed one day, getting flustered, saying something about how almost every plant she came across loved her girlfriend as much as she did.

"Earth to Evan?"

Evan flinched and looked to the side so sharply his neck blossomed with quick, piercing pain. "Yes?" He tried to play off coolly but it came out in a low, embarrassed whine.

Connor snickered, sitting beside Evan on the concrete bench. Alana was with them, but she was busy thrumming her thumbs over her phones keyboard, a giddy smile on her face. "What were you thinking about?" Connor asked, snapping Evan back to attention again. He really needed to stop zoning out like that. _And you're doing it again._ "J-Just-um-thinking about you?"

_No! That's so awkward! Who just says that?!?_

"I mean-!" Evan waved his hands frantically when Connor raised a brow, trying to hide his face which was definitely red by now. "Just I'm n-nervous to meet your family I g-guess? What if they don't like m-me?"

Connor laughed, and Evan was awestruck. His hair, which had been tied back in a lazy bun, loosened even more and his eyes crinkled where he smiled. He was so gorgeous. "Ev." _God when did Connor even start calling him that?_ "They'll be too happy that I have a friend other than Zo and Lana to care about anything else. Besides. Its impossible to not like you. You're fucking cute."

Evan's throat constricted and he had to awkwardly lick his lips they felt so dry all of a sudden. He could see something in Connors eyes akin to a battle of emotions in his own head and Evan wanted to _desperately_ know what Connor was thinking because he was only complimenting Evan to feel better obviously.

Connor looked like he was going to say something, but instead kept his mouth shut, and the two ended up just staring at each other. Evan was bad at social queues and didn't know if he should look away or not. But it didn't feel awkward. If anything it was the most comfortable Evan felt. Being near Connor. He smiled, and at it Connor visibly relaxed and it only made Evan beam.

"Bus is here!" Alana's cheerful voice snapped them from their trance and Evan stood too fast he was so embarrassed. But Alana didn't look like she noticed anything. And if she did she wasn't commenting. "Here" Connor cleared his throat and took the backpack from Evan which had all but been in a vice lock. Evan gave it over, taking the moment to wipe his sweating palms on his sweater. He really hoped Connor didn't notice that.

But Connor was already trailing Alana to a bus that nobody else was moving towards. Evan chased after them to avoid being swept up by the crowd of students lugging their own bags around. "W-Why is nobody else getting on?" He panted, grabbing Connors jacket to keep from getting hassled. Even though it bothered Evan, every student avoided Connor like the plague, but being close meant he wouldn't be shoved around. Connor pulled Evan closer, throwing an arm around his shoulder with a grimace. "We live in a shitty little town. Nothing interesting there and there's no other kids our age with whims." His nose scrunched, bitterness dripping from his words now. "Gives them a better reason to fuck with us."

Evan flinched. Connor had spoken about school back home before. He was always passionate about how much he hated everybody else in his town other than Alana and his sister. Sometimes his mother too but that was a different issue all together. But Evan pieced enough together from his and Alana's stories to know that they both had been harassed growing up. He also knew this was why Connor had such a dark view on his powers and why Alana worked hard on hers.

"Well I'm another kid your age." Evan tried, and even if it embarrassed him to say it, it was worth it to see the tension fall from Connors face. That easy smile came back, and Connor was looking at him with that look that he only kept for Evan. _At least Evan thought it was only for him? But maybe that's selfish. It's not like Evan would have anything else to compare it to._

"I guess." Connor said, ushering Evan onto the bus.

The driver was a tired-looking older man who only grunted and waved vigorously for them to sit down.

Connor pulled them into a seat at the very back while Alana plopped down in the seat in front of them. "The ride won't be too long." Alana promised, still typing on her phone. Evan got a quick peak and saw the contact name ZOE on her messages. "Its less then fifteen minutes with the bus to get home. Its not far from the academy."

"How far do you live?" Connor then asked before Evan could say anything to Alana. He stopped to think briefly. "It was a-about forty-five minutes with the b-bus to here?" He guesstimated. Alana made a sucking noise through her teeth. "That far?" Evan rubbed his arm bashfully. "Y-Yeah."

"Well" Connor murmured "if you just want to stay with us on the weekends sometimes you can."

"That sounds actually wonderful?" Evan smiled. If it meant not being alone and being with Connor he'd take it without hesitation. Connor smiled, relaxing into the seat, kicking a leg over the other. "Though I'm not going back every weekend. I'd like to have as much Larry-free time as possible. So maybe some weekends we can just stay in the dorm and watch shitty movies and hog the court food."

Evan snorted. "We do that already."

Connor waved his hand like he was shooing away an annoying fly. "And we just extended it into the weekend!"

"Sure." Evan chuckled softly, not-so-subtly sinking into Connors side.

The rest of the ride was idle chit-chat between Connor and Alana. Mostly about how excited they both were to meet Zoe. They forced Evan into the conversation sometimes. Telling him how Zoe was excited to meet him too. Evan felt content the whole ride, even while the bus hurdled through the sky like a military jet.

When the bus jerked to a sudden stop without warning Evan had to grapple for Connor to keep from slamming face first into the metal bar attached to the back of Alana's seat. "Fuck-!" Connor sneered, holding Evan as the bus hummed to a stop. Evan could feel the air heat up considerably, anger in Connors eyes, sending a cutting glare to the annoyed old man up front. "Learn to drive, asshole!" Connor snarled, flame licking from his mouth. Evan swallowed the fear, forcing himself to stand.

"Its okay, Connor." Alana cleared her throat, cautious gaze looking right into Connors gaze. Connor didn't respond with anymore than an annoyed grunt, grabbing both Evan and his own bags. Evan didn't move clear of the pyro fifteen-year-old, instead offering the taller his hand. Connor stared at it for longer than a second and Evan almost took it back and ran off the bus, but Connor finally grabbed it, his anger nothing more than grumbling now.

It calmed Evan down-and it helped when Connor's hands didn't burn his own-and he played with the charred ring on Connors finger.

As soon as they were off the bus, the driver slammed the doors shut and took off down the street. "What a dick." Connor snuffed, flipping the bus off with his free hand. Evan would've chuckled if his heart wasn't beating so fast at his own nerves. Because holy shit they were standing in the nicest suburban street Evan had ever seen. Each house was neat and tall with pale paint and white trim. A large driveway connected to each one with trimmed grass and looming willows lining the street, shading it. He could feel the energy of each willow and it gave Evan some vitality.

"That house is mine!" Alana pulled Evan's arm and he almost yelped. She was pointing at a pale yellow house only a few down from where they stood. From what he could see there was a garden in the front yard and Evan had to shove a mental reminder for Alana to show him it. _Don't worry I will._ Her voice rang in his head before she swung her backpack on. "Okay Connor!" She pointed a finger at the tallest boy, who mockingly put up his hands in defense with a lazy smile. "Yes?"

"I'm going to go home, put my stuff away, and have dinner with my parents then I'm coming over."

"To hang out or ogle at Zoe?"

Alana punched the brunet in the shoulder and Evan laughed. Connor wiggled his brows at Evan before patting Alana. "Just messing. We'll see you in like two hours then?"

Alana smiled now. "Yup!"

"Come on then, Ev." Connor nodded his head towards a house directly across the street. Evan stared at it momentarily as Alana gave him a fleeting touch on the shoulders as she headed for her own house. It was a blue-grey and looked well taken care of. There were no cars in the driveway which Evan was grateful for. Connor said Zoe would still be at school and his parents wouldn't be home for another few hours, but he was still nervous that they would miraculously turn up right as they got there.

"You get to keep me all to yourself for a little longer." Connor teased, walking them to the front door. Evan played along, dramatically resting the back of his hand to his forehead. "All of you just for me?" He waved his other hand like he was trying to fan himself off. "Just what will we do with ourselves? With all this spare time? Alone?"

Connor laughed out loud, dropping the spare key he had stolen from under the welcome mat. "Shit, Hansen." He was shaking his head, trying to get the key into the lock now. "You didn't even stutter you sassy fuck."

"I try sometimes, y'know." Evan bit the inside of his cheek, liking how Connor shot him an impressed look.

When the taller finally opened the door Evan had to hold his breath to keep from gawking. It lead directly into a living area. An incredibly soft couch sidled back against a massive window. Across were shelves littered with books and a flat screen in the middle. It was on already, voices droning on about the baseball game that was on. Connor scoffed, shutting the door. "Larry left the TV on again." He begin digging through a recliner in the corner of the room. Evan guessed it was for a remote which didn't make sense because Connor could just turn off the television manually.

But Evan took the moment to move through the living room. Exiting the room was an open archway. There were stairs that Evan guessed led to the bedrooms. Passed it the dining room and a very expensive-looking kitchen. "Hungry?" Connor was directly behind him and Evan jumped. "S-Sorry, no, I-I'm okay." Evan tried to recover, refusing to look Connor in the eye.

"You're terrible at lying." And before Evan could argue Connor was already digging through the fridge. Evan had to stand in front of the stairs awkwardly, pulling at the bottom of his muted blue sweater, picking some of his blonde hairs from the soft fabric. Then Connor was in front of him again. _Really close._ "Here." He mumbled, offering half a banana to Evan. The other half in Connor's mouth. "T-Thanks."

Connor shrugged, putting his hand on the back of Evans shoulders, pushing him for the stairs. "Lets just get to my room. I don't hold it against Zoe to try sprinting home from school. And I don't want her stealing you from me."

Evan tilted his head, looking back at Connor even though he knew it was unsafe since they were walking _up_ the stairs. "S-Stealing? We spend every possible s-second together. D-Do I belong to you?" His voice was teasing, but he wasn't sure if that had reached Connor from how his eyes widened. "I'm sorry, that was rude." Evan chewed at his bottom lip, stopped at the top step in the hallway. Connor was two steps down, but still stood an inch or two taller than Evan. That lazy smile came back to Connor and he was shaking his head. "Fuck, Ev, you're cute."

"Y-You say that but its not true." Evan said, and it sounded a little too bitter for his liking. He had to turn away to avoid seeing the surprise in Connors eyes, instead busying himself by walking down the hallway. "W-Which room is y-yours?"

"The last one." Connor answered from directly behind him. Evan could feel his heat against his back, his hot breath on his neck. "Evan I meant it. Why do you think I would lie? I'm complimenting you."

 _Because nobody compliments him. Why would he? He wasn't outstanding. Not like Connor or Alana. He always hid in the back. You're pathetic. Ugly. Disgusting. You think he likes you? Ha!_ Evan clenched his eyes, trying to get the voice that sounded to much like his father to leave. There was pressure on his side and realized that Connor had forced him to stop walking with a heated hand on his waist. His other hand was pulling at Evan's hair and he barely winced as he plucked something.

Then Connors thin fingers were holding a bright red geranium in front of Evan's eyes. Evan was caught and his shoulders sagged. "S-Sorry." He stuttered out in a whisper. Connor still had a hand on his side, and squeezed briefly. "You don't have to say sorry."

Evan wanted to believe that, but for Connors sake he nodded slowly. Connor sighed, letting go of Evan. The smaller already craved touch again and shot Connor a worried look. However the perpetually tired-eyed teen was smiling gently at Evan without a hint of disgust that he thought would be on his face. "I meant it Evan. And I won't stop calling you cute until you agree you are too."

That got Evan to lighten. "I'll hold you t-to it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anybody wondering, I use this flower dictionary for most of Evan's emotional plant blooming http://aggie-horticulture.tamu.edu/archives/parsons/publications/flowers/flowers.html take a look if you feel free too! :)


	6. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia is a good mom. Larry on the other hand. . . ehhhhh

Connors room was actually surprisingly nice Evan had found out. He was sitting in the middle of the pyro kinetics king-sized bed while the boy in name was digging through his dresser. Evan had been sneaking through the book-shelf wall that the bed was pressed directly into. There were all sorts of novels from different genres; as well as college-rule notebooks and sketchbooks that Evan really wanted to flip through.

"I should've packed more clothes when I left." Connor muttered to himself, dropping some jackets into a box. Evan scooted from his spot on the bed to look through the box. Several shirts and some jeans occupied the contents with the deposited jackets.

"D-Do you plan on bringing your entire c-closet?" Evan chuckled, earning a not-so-impressed look from Connor. "I don't like doing laundry don't judge me tree boy." Connor scoffed, flipping Evan off, but it made him laugh anyways. He really didn't expect to have been so comfortable so quickly in the new environment, but with Connor it felt easy to relax. _Connor makes everything feel easier._ Evan thought, twirling his finger around the vine of a red camellia that was sprouting from his hair.

A slamming door made him jump and his head snapped up.

"Well." Connor sighed, and Evan felt the air around them grow increasingly hotter. There was excited chattering from below and Evan began plucking the flowers from his hair out of sheer nervousness. "Looks like everyone's home."

"Y-You make it sound like its a bad thing." Evan tried to be comforting, but his smile was crooked and his palms felt sweaty at the thought of meeting Connors family. Connor scoffed, leaning against his dresser with an irritated expression, spinning his ring. Evan noticed how the metal started to glow a vivid yellow-orange the faster Connor spun it. "My mom is overbearing and I know Larry's going to patronize me."

Evan swallowed. Even though the thought of being judged by the other boys parents sounded absolutely horrifying seeing Connor so miffed was a little more concerning at the moment. He reached a hand out and grabbed Connor's wrist, forcing him to stop playing with the ring. Evan had to bite his tongue to keep from whimpering. Connors skin was burning hot.

"You said Zoe is good." Evan released his hold to try and subtly fan his hand off. "You and Alana were talking about her the entire ride here. Maybe she'll be a good distraction?" Evan offered a small smile and Connors dark expression lightened. _You didn't do that._ Evan shoved the feeling in his chest down. _He's thinking about seeing his sister, that look on his face has nothing to do with you. Why would it._ Shoving that voice in his head was a little harder to do.

Connor finally shrugged. "Lets go down. Get this over with. Alana will be over after dinner and then we won't have to talk to my parents." Evan sighed thankfully, standing up from the bed. "T-That sounds just fine."

"Do you-" Connor paused, opening the door, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Evan stopped to stare, admiring the lanky teens expression. "If it helps?" Connor looked up and had his hand out, palm up. Evan stared at it in confusion, looking between the hand and Connors face. The look from the latter was slowly falling from embarrassment to mortification before Evan finally realized what he was offering. _Oh!_ "S-Sure! T-Thank you." Evan said maybe a little too loud, linking his fingers with Connors.

"Jesus." Connor chuckled and Evan ducked his head. Connors skin was still hot, but it didn't burn this time. The brunet led them out of the room and down the stairs and Evan maybe-not-but-probably-was watching Connors curly hair bouncing as he quickly ushered them both down the stairs.

The voices - which were coming from the kitchen it looked like - weren't muffled by a barrier of closed doors now. He could hear a man grumbling something, then a scold from a woman before it was followed by a younger girls snickering.

Connor led them through the archway before stopping.

Evan took in the sight, a little confused. Connor's father - _Larry,_ Evan had to remind himself - was standing by the oven where Connor's mom was, his hands on her hips while she stirred something in a large pot. Larry looked like he was trying to snatch at something sitting on the oven while his wife swatted him. Evan tilted his head. Connor had said that the man was serious and uptight. But here he was smiling and staring at his wife lovingly.

A girl was sitting on the counter, bugging the woman as well, and Evan assumed it was Zoe.

Connors let go of Evans hand, shoving his own in the pockets of his jacket, a weird look on his face. It was a mix between bitterness and jealousy. Evan wanted to ask if Connor was okay, but the air was hot again and the family in the kitchen suddenly got quiet.

Oh. . .

Larry's face fell before even looking in the direction of his son, his eyes wrinkled with his narrowed eyes like Connors presence was offending to him. The woman on the other hand spun around with a smile plastered on her face. "Connor-!" But her eyes had an inkling of fear and worry and Evan felt anger jab at his sides. The only person who lightened was Zoe, the younger girl jumping off of the counter to approach Connor. "So this must be the famous Evan?" She kept her attention on Evan, but her eyes darted to Connor as she spoke. Evan had to look at him too. Connor shrugged, hiding the look he had on his face moments before, indifference fixed on his face now.

"Zoe said that Connor was bringing a friend over." The woman left her spot by the oven to walk up to Evan. She put a hand out for him to shake and Evan nervously took it. "T-Thank you for h-having me over M-Mrs. Murphey." He at least managed to get out.

"Oh, dear, please! Call my Cynthia!" Her voice was fakely cheerful and it irked Evan. Her eyes, like Zoes, were watching Connor as if he was about to do something. Connor only hunched into himself more.

"Okay." Was all Evan said.

"Dinner's going to be done soon." Cynthia took her hand back and tapped Zoes shoulder. "Please set the table -" then she was looking at Connor "- no pintrest food tonight. I just grabbed pre-made soup and rolls from the store."

Connors frown twitched up into a small smile and suddenly that fearful look in Cynthia's eyes flushed out into an affectionate one. "I never said I hate your cooking." Connor remarked toying into a playful smirk now. Cynthia scoffed, patting Connors shoulder. "Honey. You hate my cooking. Remember my spinach lasagna?"

"Don't remind us." Zoe laughed, plating the table with a wrinkled nose. She wiggled her eyebrows at Evan and he smiled. "Connors not any better at cooking. Because of their powers they always end up burning food."

"Hey!" Cynthia whipped around, pointing a finger at Zoe, a lick of fire leaving the tip. Zoe put her hands up in mock defense and the family returned to the happy-teasing that they had been doing before Evan and Connor walked in. But it still bothered Evan that they were dancing around him like he would do something dangerous at any moment. Not that he should be one to judge. Connor had explained to him one night that he lashed out at his family a lot. Burned them more than once, but Evan always heard the fear-laced guilt in the tallers voice. He didn't want his family to fear him, but they did.

"Take a seat, Evan." Larry's voice spooked him, and the man stared him down as he sat at one end of the table, patting the seat near his own. Evan yanked the hem of his sweater, nodding before Connor could interject. "I have a few questions for you."

"He's not a drug dealer." Connor snarled, yanking the chair beside Evans and sitting down. "Connor." Cynthia was stirring the soup again, looking back with a tight frown. Larry wasn't affected by the annoyed outburst. "Well, thats good."

Evan frowned. _Who asks their kids friends that?_ Not that he would ever ask that outloud. The man was way too intimidating to call out.

"So how did you meet Connor?" Larry asked, grabbing a napkin and laying it on his lap, no longer looking at Evan like he was trying to be coy or something. Connor huffed, and Evan looked in time to see his friend roll his eyes. "I thought Zoe told you everything already."

"No, I didn't." Zoe murmurred, sitting across from Evan. She was inspecting her spoon like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I didn't know what you wanted me to share. I just said you had a friend coming over, sorry."

"Don't apologize, Zo." And Connor sounded like he meant it, voice considerably softer. Evan noticed the girl relax some, looking at her brother instead of her utensils now.

"W-We're roommates. Er. We share a dorm room together I mean." Evan decided to answer, playing with his hands. He couldn't look at the man. His presence alone made Evan want to throw up. "And we're on the same team with Alana."

"Well isn't that lucky!" Cynthia cooed, looking outright appreciative. She placed the pot of soup and rolls in the middle of the table, plopping a laddle in. "Don't act all surprised, I know Larry asked the dean to put Alana and I together."

The room went tense and Evan stared at his friend. If anything outright gawking.

It was Connors turn to play with his spoon now. It was glowing red-hot and Connor bent it backwards with his thumb, hand shaking. "Alana is the only one that can control my powers. What're the odds of us _actually_ being put together?" Connor dropped the spoon to wave his hand irritably. Evan was reminded of when Connor comforted Alana, telling her that they _would_ be put on the same team. _Was this why?_ It broke Evans heart.

"How can we trust you to be put into a team with kids who don't know how to handle you?" Larry growled, not even trying to defend himself from the accusation. Cynthia and Zoe went quiet, staring between the man and teenager. Evan felt a battle of temperatures between the four altogether and it made his body convulse uncomfortably. Reaching under the table he gripped Connors hand in his own even if it burnt a little bit. Connor's gaze snapped to Evan, and the blond gave an encouraging nod. He really didn't like seeing Connor like this, looking so mad and frustrated, being fueled by his fathers own anger.

"Your power is much stronger than your mothers." Larry went on. "You can do more than summon small flames from your finger tips, Connor. I don't want you to hurt a **nyone**."

Evan really shouldn't butt in. It wasn't his place.

_Don't do it._

"Connors been doing really good actually." Evan found himself talking before he could think.

_Oh no._

He still held Connors hand, and used the other to pull at his hair. A few ivy sprigs springing from his hair. He pulled them all out in one go, showing them to the surprised family. "H-He's actually been helping m-me with my own powers." Evan went on blabbering. "He's been really kind, and in control, and just an amazing friend the past two weeks we've known each other." He knew his cheeks were reddening.

Evan should stop talking, but it was like his mouth was going a mile a minute and everything was strung together. "Somaybedon'tbesohardonhimhe'sworkingonhispowersokay?"

"What?" Zoe was the first to talk, wide-eyed at Evan.

Then the second noise was Connor and Evan turned to his friend with an equally struck expression as the girl. Connor's head was thrown back and the laugh was coming from deep in his stomach, hand smoothing the hair out of his face. "Evan, seriously!" The boy pointed a curt finger towards his father. "That's Evan's nice way of saying shut the fuck up." His laughing deepened.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Evan took his hand back, holding his arms self conciously. _You shouldn't have done that Evan! I told you not too!_ It was his fathers voice in his head and he was brought back to that day in the second grade a few months before he bailed on Evan and his mom.

They had gone to the park and another boy had taken Evan's toy truck. Evan started to cry and wrapped vines around the boy and caused the trees to shake, making the other children and parents panic. His dad had scooped him up, sounding livid with alarm written all over his face. _You shouldn't have spoken outloud you should've just stayed quiet why do you do this Evan? Isn't it bad enough that you scared your own father away why are you trying to make Connor and his family hate you?_

He closed his eyes, feeling pain in his head as nighshade sprouted in bundles, their leaves tickling his neck.

"Woah-woah-hey." Connor wasn't laughing anymore and Evan heard the sound of a chair scraping the tiled floor and Connors heat was enveloping him. The lanky boys hands were dancing around him, trying to pry his arms apart. "Ev, I wasn't laughing at you. Hey, its okay. You don't need to apologize. Nobody is mad." Connor was gently pulling the flowers from his hair. "Fuck." Connor cursed under his breath which made Evan peek an eye open.

Connor had a tight frown, inspecting his fingers. The thorns must've cut him, because droplets of blood were appearing on the surface of his skin. Evan gasped, "I'm sorry!"

"Even I already told you that you don't need to apologize." Connor smiled warmly, wiping his hand on his black jeans before continuing to pick at the flowers. Evan felt lost for a second and even worse he could feel the eyes of Connors family on them both. "Can you count to ten for me Ev?" Connor must've noticed the surprised looks on his families faces too.

Evan startled, but counted outloud for Connor anyways. It was only when he got to seven did he realize that Connor was just trying to calm him down, feeling his body relax into Connors touches. The smile that appeared on the latters face was so worth the embarrassment Evan decided. "Better?"

"B-Better." Evan squeaked, arms unclenched, but hands still playing with each other.

"Do you. . want any water?" Cynthia cleared her throat looking ready to stand, but Evan shook his head vigorously. "N-No, honestly, I'm f-fine. I'm sorry for saying all of that. . . stuff."

"Don't be." Cynthia looked perplexed, a tiny smile on her face and Evan noticed the similarties between her and Connor. They both had the same jaw and chin, and when they smiled their eyes crinkled in the most beautiful way. Even their eyebrows bunched in the same way. "My husband was being a little too **hard** on Connor anyways." She shot Larry a look, and the man shot her a nasty glare in return, eating his soup as if nothing had happened to begin with. Where did that happy couple go from only a few minutes ago? "Its good to stick up for your friends Evan I have to thank you. I've never seen Connor so gentle with someone before." She nodded approvingly at Connor making him duck his head; abashed.

"So." Zoe cleared her throat, watching her parents as if she could see the tension like it was a tightly wound line connected between the two of them. Evan wondered if it was his fault, but a small part of him assured that it wasn't. After all he saw how they changed when Connor walked in. Cynthia clearly loved him, but was scared of the moments Connor wasn't doing too well while Larry had some sort of resentment for his son at all times of day. "Whats with the flowers?"

"Its his whim." Connor muttered to Zoe, watching their parents as well although he had a much more bored and uncaring expression on his face. Evan stared at his plate in embarrassment, the soup and roll still untouched. He stuck the spoon in, stirring it absentmindedly. He could feel Connor running his fingers through his hair, picking out any thorns still stuck in, and it made Evans stomach do flips. "He can control plants and grow them." Connor hummed, and even though Evan was pretty sure all the thorns were out he wasn't going to stop Connor from petting. It felt nice. "His emotions influence what type of plant grows from his hair." Connor sounded so fond.

"For real?" Zoe sounded suddenly excited, and leaned forward on the table, eyes lit up. Evan focused on her. She had the same dark brown hair as Connor, but it was straight compared to her brothers curls, and Evan was pretty sure he could see violet highlights. "Have you seen Alana's garden?"

"Kinda?" Evan smiled. "I-I saw it, but I didn't ask Alana yet to go look at it."

"Well." Zoe smirked, resting her chin on her folded hands. "Her parents have no green-thumb, Alana included." Zoe sniggered to herself. "If you're staying the weekened you and I _have_ to give their garden some love, they'll love it!"

"W-We?" Evan questioned. Zoe frowned. "Did Connor not tell you about my whim?"

"I didn't tell you about his, so." Connor shrugged, smirking at his sister. Evan flushed, waving off Connors snarkiness. "He told me about your powers. Y-You control water, right?" He felt embarrassed, leaning closer to Connor for comfort. The teen sighed through his nose, rolling a lock of dirty blond hair between his fingertips.

"Oh, more than that." Zoe wiggled her eyebrows doing jazz-hands. The water from all of their glasses lifted into the air and Evan squeaked in surprise. "Zoe." Cynthia looked at her daughter sternly with half-amusement. "No whims at the table."

Zoe rolled her eyes, clenching her fist. Evan was mesmerized by the sight. How Zoe focused on the water, her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth in deep concentration. That type of control was so much more than Evan could ever imagine being able to do with his own plant-based powers. The water suddenly glossed over into a perfectly rounded ice-ball.

However it was only appreciated for a second before Zoe let out a breath she had been holding and it fell onto the table breaking into several large ice chunks.

"Zoe what did your mother say?" Larry looked up at Zoe with a short scowl. Zoe looked away, ashamed to be called out by her father apparently. "Connor help your sister clean up." Larry ordered and that tension was back again. "I wasn't the one trying to show off." Connor growled and Zoe shot him a glare that was more or less half-hearted. Though despite the animosity Connor lifted his hand and waved it over the ice chunks. They melted instantly and some of the water dripped onto Evans jeans. He frowned at the feeling, knowing that he'll feel uncomfortable about it untl it dried.

Though Zoe lifted her hand as well and the water lifted from the table, shooting right over to the sink. She already looked exhausted with the effort. "Are you okay?" Evan asked, but she waved him off. "Tired, but okay."

"Eat, and you'll feel better." Cynthia cooed, tipping the soup closer to her daughter. Zoe gratefully ate it despite her comment earlier pretty much saying that her mom couldn't cook. The red-head was looking at him now with a motherly smile Evan hadn't seen in so long. His mom was always away and the past two weeks without seeing her made him a little empty.

"So tell me, Evan dear, do you plan on becoming a superhero after academy?" Her voice was peeked with interest, a gleam in her eyes. Evan blushed. This wasn't even a question Alana and Connor had asked yet. He could feel Connors eyes boring into the side of his face.

"Well, n-no." Evan admitted knowing full well his face was beat-red. "I want to open up a gardenhouse after graduation." His fingers trembled, tapping the table top in his embarrassment. He had to look at anywhere other than the family. So he focused on the subway tiling in the pretty kitchen, liking how it contrasted with the red-painted walls. More often than not he dreamed of opening his own garden center and nursery selling plants, flowers and veggies. Something cozy, maybe somewhere a little out of the way. "I-I want to open up an orchard too. Families could visit whenever they want to pick apples and strawberries. A-All of that stuff."

"I didn't know that." Connor stared at Evan like he had learned a grand secret. The copper ring around his pupils looked a little more brighter, the dark blue of his eyes gleaming. Evan couldn't look away from such an intense stare and he smiled softly. "Y-Yeah. Its kind of weird, right?"

"No I think thats really cool." Connor blinked and his cheeks were pink before he turned his gaze away immediately, looking self-aware all of a sudden.

"Yes, Evan, that sounds like a wonderful plan to have!" Cynthia praised him, reaching out to pat his hands, stopping them from thrumming against the wood. Evan was surprised by her gentleness and it reminded him of his own mom. He frowned, biting his lip. Heidi wasn't able to be home this weekend and it made him wonder if she would be next weekened too. He missed her so much. "You know there's an old orchard about a twenty minute drive out of town. It shut down when the kids were little after the owners passed away. If you want tomorrow I can take you?"

"T-That would be so amazing." Evan breathed, mind swept up by the womans kindness. He smiled wide at the thought of being able to see the lines of trees and fields that used to be lovingly taken care of. "Its-you don't mind-I mean we don't have to if it's out of your way." He stumbled over his words, looking to Connor instead. Connor had a fond smile on his face. "Can Zoe and I come too, mom?"

Cynthia looked surprised and Evan sadly wondered when the last time Connor had actually called her mom to her face. She nodded, red hair falling from her messy bun. "Maybe Alana can come?" She tried. "And we can all stop to get frozen yogurt too?"

"That sounds so good." Zoe grinned from her seat, leaning backwards, patting her stomach. "And if Ali goes I go." Cynthia laughed, tucking Zoe's hair behind her ear. "That's good to hear then."

"Do you wanna go back upstairs?" Connor was leaning against Evan, whispering against Evan's ear and looking a little tired. He tapped his finger against Evan's untouched bowl. "I can put that in the fridge for when you get hungry in the middle of the night." Connor had a knowing smile gracing his lips in a genuine moment of contentment. Evan nodded in answer; unable to speak.

"Thanks for dinner." Connor stood from his chair, taking his and Evan's bowl to the fridge. He fumbled around some of the cupboards before finding plastic wrap. "We ate before leaving, so we'll finish this later if that's alright?" Connor shot a look over his shoulder, looking expectantly at his mother. "Sure, honey." Cynthia said sweetly.

"Don't expect this to be an everyday thing, Connor." Larry grumbled from his spot. Connor ignored him, but slammed the fridge closed. "You are going to eat when the family eats and that's that. Understood?" Larry's voice rose an octave and a vein in his forehead was protruding. "Sure thing, **Larry**." Connor spat venom, flames breathing out from his mouth. Larry stood, slamming his hands on the table which made Evan flinch harshly. "Do not!" Larry snarled and Connor was stuck standing between the fridge and kitchen island with clenched fists lit up in fire, the obstacles groaning from the heat.

"I'm going to go get Alana." Zoe stood from her seat quickly, shuffling out of the room so fast Evan wondered if she had a duel whim of super speed.

"Connor." Cynthia stood between her son and husband, looking wary, that fear in her eyes had returned. "Why don't you go upstairs with Evan?" Connor broke his stare down with his father, looking right at Evan. He scoffed out irritably, shooting Larry a nasty look before going the other way around the table towards Evan. "Come on." He said much softer from the tone his voice had been in.

Evan didn't flinch away from Connors hands - which helped him up. Evan hadn't even realized he had been frozen to his seat after the silver-haired mans outburst. "I got you." Connor breathed against Evans forehead and he could have sworn he felt a chaste kiss to his hairline. _No, no you're imagining it. Stop being gay, Connor isn't gay, so why would he kiss you._

They escaped the tense-filled air of the kitchen, but before they were even halfway up the stairs Evan heard the couple screaming at one another already. But it only made Evan confirm that he did _not_ like Larry. Nor the things he was yelling at his wife about him.

"I'm so sorry." Connor groaned. "I thought they'd be civil until at least Saturday afternoon."

"It's okay." Evan assured, letting Connor open the door to his room for him. "I really like your mom." He followed the brunet into the room. Connor turned around, falling backwards onto his bed, bouncing up and down from the impact. "And my dad?"

Evan stood above him, wringing his hands, feeling the angry pout morph onto his face. "I don't like your dad. . . He's rude."

"I can't believe you stood up for me." Connor was grinning, half-lidded gaze tracing Evan's face. Evan moved to sit down on Connors bed too, grabbing a book from his shelves to keep his hands at least busy. Because his mind was rushing at the same speeds of a hurricane. "Why wouldn't I?" He flipped through the book without actually trying to read it. "Y-You're my friend and. . what he saying wasn't right." He paused when a feeling of sadness blossomed in his chest. "Did he really tell the dean to team Alana up with you?"

Connor was quiet for a long moment. Just staring at the ceiling. "When I was in the fourth grade. When my whim was starting to really kick in. I almost set my classroom up in flames. After that my parents have always been. . . scared." Connor had his fingers laced together calmly, settled on his stomach, but there was an untouched rage beneath the placate body language.

"Sometimes I can't tell if they're scared I'll hurt somebody or them. . . or if they're just scared of me in general." He lifted his hand and a flame started doing circles around his fingers. "My pyro kinesis is much stronger than my moms. Just like Zoe's hydro kinesis is stronger than Larry's. But fire is more frightening to people than fucking water." He snuffed out his own flame, clapping it between his hands.

Evan frowned and scooted down so he was laying beside Connor. "I think your fire is beautiful."

Connors head snapped to the side and Evan realized how close their faces suddenly were. But he couldn't bring himself to move away. ~~Not that he even wanted to in the first place~~. He knew Connor was handsome, but being so close he was drop-dead gorgeous. He had bag under his eyes, but they fit somehow? His hair was a mess of curls but it framed his face perfectly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's kinda gay." Connor was smiling though.

"I know." And Evan was smiling back.

"Can we make this a thing?" Connor suddenly asked and Evan tilted his head in confusion. Connor chuckled before reaching for Evans hand and holding it in his own. "The hand-holding. Its been the most calming thing ever."

"I'd probably keep grabbing your hand even if you didn't want it." Evan admitted, giggling nervously. Connor huffed with upturned lips. "You really think my power is beautiful?"

"Yeah." Evan said. And it was the most honest thing he had ever said.

"I want to be a writer and painter." Connor said and Evan just nodded. He had seen Connors artwork before already. It was stunning. He liked looking at the sketches of himself because Connor did him way to much justice. Evan just w _asn't_ as attractive as Connor drew him.

"Maybe you and I can do something." Connor mused, looking at their hands. Evan blinked, a little surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I just mean-" Connor puffed, looking humilated, face red "-if you really do want to be friends after school. Just." He brushed the hair away from his face, struggling to get his words out. "I'd love to help you get your gardenhouse opened."

Evan stared at Connor before feeling his face go a deep shade of red. His entire body was warm with the thought Connor had given. "You'd want to help me open up an entire orchard and nursery?"

"I have a fondness for it believe it or not." Connor's laugh came from his throat, soft and rumbly. "We used to go to the orchard out of town all the time when we were younger." He paused. "I know you'll love the place."

"Thanks for asking me to come over." Evan flushed, feeling groggy. Connor must've noticed because he sat up, fanning his hand towards the top of the bed. "Want to sleep?"

"Alana's going to be over though?" But he shuffled up the bed anyways. Connor laughed, moving the covers so they could tuck beneath it. The sheets were cool and relaxed Evan's body. "She's probaly just going to hang out in Zoey's room. She'll see us tomorrow." Connor informed. More or less finalizing the decision.

"Okay." Evan mumbled, tucking his face into the silk pillow. Connor wrapped his arms around Evan and maybe his heart skipped a beat, but he wasn't going to worry about the medical improbability behind that at the moment. Connors face nuzzled into the sandy-blonde hair and his fingers played with the locks at the base of his neck. Evan shivered, but he felt comfortable and safe in Connors embrace.

_He had it so bad._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A looooot of talking this chapter, sorry if it looks a little strung on. Gotta get back into the rhythm of writing Connor and Evan.
> 
> Also I'm going to start leaving notes at the end explaining the flowers just so nobody has to go searching!
> 
> Red Camellia - You're a flame in my heart  
> Ivy - Anxious to please  
> Nightshade - Silence


End file.
